


Diamond Heart

by 5bookwizards



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bookwizards/pseuds/5bookwizards
Summary: 又是我喜欢的机器人和人类谈恋爱的故事





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 没啥好写的我就存个档

藤木游作蜷缩在轨道公交车厢最末尾的位置。车上人挺多的，他能找到座位着实幸运。在这趟前往普通居民区的末班车上，一半是下夜班的上班族，一半是下晚自习的学生，车上弥漫着昏昏欲睡的气息。少数几个清醒的人用手腕上的便携式阅读器看新闻或者小说，阅读器的蓝光打在他们的脸上，蓝荧荧的一片。  
游作是少数醒着的人之一，但他没有阅读器，只好假装老派地看纸质书，手里的旧书一半卷成筒状方便他拿着。高中生的绿眼睛睁得大大的，似乎是看入迷了，丝毫不担心昏暗的光线和摇晃的车厢会对他的视力造成什么影响。  
公交车突然剧烈地晃了一下，停下了。  
车上睡着的人全部被惊醒，迷迷糊糊地抬眼看向前方，游作也学着他们的样子对前方的交通事故表示好奇。  
一道灼眼的白光夺走了他们的视线，紧接着爆炸声响起，公交车被气浪甩出轨道，翻滚了几圈摔下路基。  
玻璃的碎裂声和尖叫声混在一起，藤木游作艰难地睁开眼睛。刚才不明原因的爆炸暂时夺走了他的视力，目前他只能模糊地感光。  
他听见背后有婴儿的哭叫声，他咬咬牙，奋力将卡在座椅靠背之间的腿拔出来，向有光的地方伸。在感觉到车窗玻璃的质感后，他狠狠地踹了一脚。  
玻璃应声而碎，游作摸索着爬了出去。脱身后，他清理掉出口的尖锐碎片，示意身后抱着婴儿的女人出来。  
在确定现场所有人安全后，游作才踉跄地走在夜风中准备离开，GPS显示这里离他家直线距离1.2公里，就算没车也不是什么走不回去的路程。他的视野依旧没有恢复，眼前的景物全部带着故障般的光晕，时不时剧烈晃动，害得他方向感尽失，只能靠GPS的指示往一个方向走。  
“啊。”游作惊呼一声，被什么东西绊倒在地，他有点懊恼，索性在地上坐着，等他的机体恢复正常。  
大约五分钟后，视觉信号恢复了正常，游作能看清楚了。  
绊倒他的是个人。  
不知道是死的还是活的。  
游作探探那人的鼻息，很微弱，但好歹还有一条命在。  
没有经过多少思考，藤木游作把那人抱了起来。

鸿上了见在一个陌生的房间醒来，浑身上下没一处是不疼的。屋主人拉了窗帘，房间里颇为昏暗，他不确定现在是几点，只能从口腔干渴的程度判断自己至少昏迷了两个小时以上。  
“醒了吗？”  
一个高中生模样的男孩正好开门走进来，好像预知了见苏醒的时间一样。不知道是不是了见的错觉，少年的绿眼睛似乎过于明亮了些。  
少年把房间的灯打开，鸿上了见很少看见这种老式的灯，同时代早有更明亮而且耗能更少的灯了。少年捧着一杯水，他把水端到了见的唇边喂他喝下去，动作熟练，几乎不给鸿上了见拒绝的机会：“我叫藤木游作，我是来帮你的。”  
游作对了见笑笑，把了见的T恤撸起来。鸿上了见这才注意到自己侧腹的伤口，他的T恤本来粘在伤口上，被游作硬扯下来简直疼得要命。藤木游作微微透出他的强势：“咬住衣服，接下来会有点疼，我没有时间准备麻药了。”  
了见依言咬住自己的衣服，好让布料不要干扰游作。当游作把弹片从他的伤口里拔出来时，他疼得弓起了腰，要是没有咬住什么，他怕他会惨叫出声。  
“你就不能在我没醒的时候动手吗？”鸿上了见疼得咬牙切齿。  
游作把弹片随手丢进垃圾桶，开始往了见的伤口上涂什么东西：“对不起，来不及了。我用生物粘合剂修复创口，不会留疤的。”  
他又补了句：“你运气不错，弹片离你的肝脏差几公分。”  
“我不管这个叫运气不错，”了见皱着眉头看了一下游作手里的瓶子，“那个是……修补机器人用的？”  
游作瞄了一眼手里的东西，点头道：“对，俗称人工皮。”  
“你家里有机器……”鸿上了见还没说完就意识到了什么，他对上高中生绿色的眼睛，“ 你是机器人。”  
游作没有否认，半跪着望向躺在窄床上的鸿上了见，好像在问他这有什么关系吗。了见被他的目光惹毛了，他吃力地支撑上半身，居高临下地质问：“你有什么企图？”  
游作一脸被识破也无所谓的表情：“第一，我帮助你是因为受三定律的束缚，我必须帮助人类；第二，你很快就会发现你遇见我比遇见警察要好；第三，我更想知道年轻的人工智能专家鸿上了见博士和汉诺混在一起有什么企图。”  
鸿上了见的瞳孔一缩，难以置信地望向藤木游作，但他又明白这根本没什么好稀奇的，因为他面对着一个信息获取手段比人类高明得多的机器人。  
“不要误会，我没有刻意去查你的消息，”游作自辩道，“你是den city的名人，我们高中的人都认识你。至于汉诺，我一直有关注的，认得出你们的制服也不奇怪。”  
了见这才发现自己穿着原来的衣服，而不是分子变身后的白袍。  
汉诺统一使用的是军用的分子变身，为了和一般的分子变身区别，被普通人称作分子武装。游作还是第一次见到分子武装的实物，他以前只在学校见过cosplay用的。安全起见，他把它拆掉了。“你走的时候还给你。”游作老实告诉了见。  
藤木游作并没有展现任何的暴力手段，但是鸿上了见对自己的劣势心知肚明，且不论打不打得过眼前看似无害的机器人，单是信息上的不对等就足以让了见胆寒——对方可以轻而易举地获得有关自己的一切资料，而自己手中掌握的仅仅只是一个名字。  
游作并没有感受到了见内心的震动，他摆出一副说教的嘴脸：“鸿上先生，我承认汉诺秉持的观念有一定道理，但是反机器人组织不是恐怖组织，你们在网上展开活动和在现实中制造爆炸案性质完全不一样。”  
鸿上了见被他说得心烦：“你能不能稍微安静一点。”  
高中生瞬间噤声。  
这下反而是了见有点尴尬，他放柔声音解释道：“爆炸案不是我们干的，不然我为什么会被波及？今天聚集在轨道附近是因为有一个示威游行，许多反机器人组织的成员都在场。”  
游作点点头，也不知道他有没有接受了见的说法，至少了见把自己知道的说了出来，他可不想背一个恐怖分子的黑锅。  
就在他松一口气的时候，游作做出一个令他不解的举动。  
他看了看手上的表，说：“糟糕。”  
了见有点无语，这个机器人大概是装人装习惯了，连小动作都毫无破绽，理论上机器人有内置的时钟，哪里需要看手表。  
他就看着游作化作一团忙乱的旋风，找他的制服领带和书包，临走前还体贴地帮了见把门带上了。  
鸿上了见愣了一会才反应过来，今天是周三，这个假冒成人类高中生的机器人还要去上学。  
善解人意的高中生在了见触手可及的位置放了水和面包，看牌子就是便利店随手买的，机器人不需要进食，游作自己估计都不怎么去买食物。虽然了见的胃正因为饥饿而刺痛，但他并没有想吃东西的意思，他闭眼仰躺在床上，思考自己为何会落入这番荒谬的境地。


	2. 2

鸿上了见迷迷糊糊地睡了一会儿，梦里全是亮光和轰鸣，最后他忍无可忍地睁开眼睛，慢慢挪下床。  
那个机器人似乎对他很放心，完全没有一点防范措施。鸿上了见从二楼的小房间走下楼时，只看见一只哔哔作响的小机器人勤快地瞎忙活着。鸿上了见谜一般想起小时候看过的动画片，里面有条狗养了条宠物狗，他在感觉有些讽刺的同时对自己的脑回路感到无语。  
“客人！客人！”小机器人殷勤地招呼，“咖啡还是茶？”  
“不必，我马上就走。”鸿上了见冷冰冰地说。  
“客人！客人！”小机器人自动打开一段广播录音，应该是游作安排的。  
冰冷的电子音播报警方发布的通缉令，要求市民配合警方，提供潜逃中的犯人，汉诺领导者Revolver的线索。  
鸿上了见有些难以置信，他转眼从一个受害者变成了犯罪者，背上了莫须有的罪名。但他现在第一反应是汉诺的其他成员怎么样了。汉诺的中坚力量都是学者，没有反抗暴力武装的能力。其中Vira经常代表汉诺和其他组织交涉，她的身份暴露的可能性很大。新闻中语焉不详，他也无法判断其他成员是否安全。  
小机器人做了个卖萌的小表情：“主人说，请你等他回来，他有事情和您商量，”它的表情变成怒气冲冲的样子，原地转了几圈，“如果你擅自逃跑，你会被抓住的。”  
鸿上了见扯扯嘴角：“谢谢他的好意。”他说罢推门就走。  
他推门的劲儿太大，差点扫到翘课回家的游作同学的鼻子。  
两个人尴尬地大眼对小眼。  
小机器人欢快地绕过了见，凑到游作脚边：“欢迎回家，主人！欢迎回家！”  
游作没有理它，他抬眼看向了见：“现在走不太好，至少避避风头。”  
鸿上了见还想说什么，游作按住他的肩膀低声道：“汉诺的情况不妙，Vira被抓住了，其他人没有消息，要是你还想救他们，现在，给我回去。”

小机器人头顶着咖啡壶和杯子来到客厅。游作家的沙发不大，鸿上了见和他一人占据一端，中间仿佛隔着一道天堑。  
咖啡味道意外的不错，起码比D理工那该死的自动咖啡机的要好。  
游作等他喝了一杯咖啡，神情缓和了点才说：“Vira现在被关在岛上监狱。为了不惊动看守，我只拿了监视器的权限，她被关在西北角的单人牢房。”  
“其他三人的身份暂时没有暴露，我用安全渠道通知他们去国外暂避，近期低调，就不会有事。”  
在Den City乃至全世界，反机器人组织都很常见。反机器人组织的历史之久远几乎可以从第一个拥有自我意识的机器人诞生开始说起，而其派系也极其复杂，其中不乏浑水摸鱼的暴力组织。汉诺骑士和赏金猎人组织在Den City的势力比较强。但鸿上了见想不明白汉诺在什么地方招致仇恨。Link Vrains上的言论一边倒地在谴责汉诺骑士，把他们和那些暴力的组织混为一谈。鸿上了见知道这绝不是自发的，一定有哪个庞大的势力进行着舆情控制，也就是说，有人想搞垮汉诺。  
游作示意了见跟他到主卧去，主卧已经被他改造成了机房，了见看着面前四面屏的电脑，对小高中生的神通广大有了新的认识。  
游作习以为常，自顾自坐到电脑前。  
了见犹豫了片刻，坐到他身边的一张凳子上，占据了另一个键盘。  
他们讨论了片刻，修改了几个参数，开始测试。  
外部的系统构筑在两人面前没有什么难度，待到攻克密匙关时，他们的速度才慢下来。  
“要想个办法，”游作往后仰，“暴力解码至少要一个月，太慢了。”  
了见依旧埋首，他开始查系统日志，距离下次更换密匙还有两天。岛上监狱的系统三天换一次密匙，一个月根本来不及。  
“我们试试病毒吧。”他提议。  
“可以考虑，岛上监狱的操作系统是SOL出品，我们可以构建一个外表相同的操作系统。”游作开始试验几个病毒。  
最终两人在貌似和平的气氛下敲定了方案。鸿上了见也不知道之后会发生什么，他的研究方向是人工智能，不是网络安全。  
“鸿上君，你是不是需要休息了？”机器人突然从椅子上弹起来问。  
鸿上了见直起腰，活动一下肩膀：“不用，再来杯咖啡。”  
“你已经工作了五个小时了，而且你是伤员。”藤木游作说。  
鸿上了见停下手上的动作准备和这个高中生好好理论理论，门口的小机器人已经准备好两套换洗的衣服，等着主人和客人去浴室。  
了见再次犹豫了片刻，最终还是借用了藤木家的浴室。  
他原来那身衣服早就被血污和灰土弄脏了，现在穿的是藤木游作多出来的家居服，给他穿还有点小。  
晚上睡觉之前，游作打开衣柜让了见看。鸿上了见不明就里。  
“明天天气转冷，你找件毛衣比较好。”藤木游作解释道。  
了见无动于衷地看着他，藤木游作木了一会儿自己开始翻找。  
他把毛衣一件一件拿出来码在凳子上，鸿上了见看着这一叠衣服，眉心跳了跳。  
“这些是什么？”他问。  
藤木游作展开一件毛衣看大小：“圣诞毛衣，”他把衣服又折好，“大概是我父母给我的，能穿到二十岁。”  
不知道是不是他的错觉，鸿上了见在藤木游作眉眼里看出一丝忧郁：“我不记得他们，六岁之前的事情，我全都忘记了。”  
鸿上了见很想问问究竟发生了什么，但游作已经成功找到十八岁的毛衣递给他，结束了话题。  
游作在地上铺了条毯子，连被子都不盖就躺在床脚边睡觉。鸿上了见觉得尴尬，又不知道说什么好，最后问了一句：“你不冷吗？”  
此话一出，他自己都被自己蠢到了。  
“谢谢，有点，不过我不会感冒，所以没关系。”藤木游作闷闷的声音从床脚可怜兮兮地传来。  
鸿上了见知道自己的一切同情都是出于共情，实际上他就是研究这个的，对这些原理比谁都清楚，但最后他还是让藤木游作到床上来睡觉。藤木游作也没二话，乖乖地在他身边侧躺下，安静得像个玩偶似的睡着了。


	3. 3

鸿上了见带着一身冷汗醒来。  
藤木游作敏锐地醒来看着他，问道：“怎么了？”  
鸿上了见不自然地抿紧嘴唇，道：“没事。”  
“是PTSD吗？”游作已经下了床。  
“不，”鸿上了见否认，“经历创伤性事件后梦魇是正常现象，我还没有脆弱到这个地步。”  
“那就行，”游作套上拖鞋，“你等我一会儿。”  
机器人穿着有些大的拖鞋踢踏踢踏出了房间，没过一会儿，小机器人来请鸿上了见下楼。藤木游作围着围裙，身前的餐桌上摆了炒鸡蛋和麦片粥。  
了见坐下来尝了一口，皱眉道：“你的烹饪程序是不是得升级一下。”  
游作从冰箱里拿了一瓶保养液出来：“我看书自己做的，不好吃吗？”  
“盐多了，”了见皱着眉头还是吃下去了，“你联网下个程序不就会做饭了？”  
“不行，我还是自己学，”藤木游作像每个睡过头的高中生一样，把领带搭在脖子上就准备出门，走前还不忘抄起他的保养液，“对不起，今天还请你在我家，我有事情要拜托你，鸿上先生。”  
说罢他便急匆匆地走了，要是再晚一点就赶不上校车了。

在午休的时间，藤木游作开小差给他发了好几条消息，天知道他是怎么弄到了见的手机号码的。  
“你在家里吗？”  
“饿不饿？”  
“对不起，我对人类饥饿的时间不太了解。”  
……  
鸿上了见一条不落地看了，他很想了解一下藤木游作的脑回路，最后得出的结论是：他和普通的高中生没什么区别，就是游作这个人无聊得有点过分。  
在众多短信中，只有一条勉强算是有用的。  
“你对SOL的防火墙了解吗？”  
被改造成机房的主卧并没有上锁，鸿上了见想了想，钻进机房开始工作。  
等藤木游作放学回家后，就看见家里黑灯瞎火的，只有机房的门缝下透出一点光。  
他皱了皱眉，推门进去，鸿上了见背对着他坐在电脑前聚精会神地看着什么，手边只放着一只马克杯。藤木游作把那只杯子拿起来，杯子还是温的，杯沿有点咖啡渍。  
“鸿上先生，”游作把手按在鸿上了见的肩膀上，“你……”  
鸿上了见：“你来的正好，来看看这个。”  
藤木家的小机器人趁机狗腿地跑进来，把马克杯满上。  
鸿上了见从游作手里接过杯子，面不改色地喝咖啡。  
游作忍不住问道：“不苦吗？”  
“习惯了，”鸿上了见道，“以后叫我了见就可以，敬称就不必了。”  
“哦，了见，”藤木游作从善如流，“SOL的防火墙不好弄。”  
“这得看你要什么，你想要他们的丑闻，我已经找到好几个了，不过凭借SOL的公关要扳倒他们是不可能的。但核心部分，我还没有头绪，”了见说，“要是有台超级计算机就好了。”  
“我可以帮你，把数据传送给我，我来算吧。”藤木游作说。  
鸿上了见有点意外，但藤木游作已经自觉地连接上电脑开始接受了见接收到的数据。无数道浅色的数据流在游作湖绿色的眼睛里划过，而此刻他脸上什么属于人的特质仿佛被夺走了似的，看起来像个精巧过头的木偶。  
虽然游作受三定律的束缚，但了见可以看出他在“作为人类生活”这一点上的用心。游作的书房里有许多纸质书籍，现在的人都喜欢用手机或者便携的阅读器，游作实际上是自发地舍弃了更高效的机器学习方式，采用与人类更相似的学习方式在学习。更别提他家里常备着咖啡、茶叶和其他新鲜的食材，即便他家根本不会有客人来拜访。  
鸿上了见对藤木游作愿意在他面前展现机器人的一面有些感激。  
“解码完毕。”游作的眼睛黯淡下来，变得和普通人没什么区别，他把解码后得到的数据发送回电脑，“我解出什么了？是一种我不能理解的语言。”  
鸿上了见皱着眉头看了几眼，藤木游作定定地看着他的脸捕捉他脸上的微表情。  
他看着了见的眉从紧缩到慢慢松开，这让浑身带刺的他突然显得有些温柔，而了见的眼神里的确掺杂着一些藤木游作不理解的情感。游作断定了见是认识解码后的语言的。  
“你，要破解SOL的防火墙干什么？”鸿上了见问，“如果是想做什么坏事的话我可不奉陪。”  
游作低声道：“我丢失了记忆。SOL是我的意识诞生之处，我猜在它的系统里会有线索。你放心，我的记忆是十年前的旧话，对任何人都没有价值，除了我自己。你懂这种语言吗？为什么我理解不了？”  
了见被他可怜巴巴的样子触动了一下，但开口的时候照样带着冷嘲热讽的调子，好像不损游作几句他就不高兴似的：“区区AI不理解这种语言是很正常的。”  
游作不明白他为什么要这么说，感觉有点委屈，但又不好说出来：“那你理解吗？”  
了见充满自信地回复：“略有所知，但足以应付。”  
藤木游作：“这样，那我的问题解决了。”  
他站起来强势而老妈子地说：“现在去休息，了见先生。”  
“我明天又不用上学，”鸿上了见不理他，手指在键盘上翻飞，“你去休息。”  
藤木游作：“我请假了，今天可以通宵。”   
鸿上了见：“那我们通宵。”  
游作也不明白为什么他看不懂自己解码出来的语言，只好交给了见处理，他继续研究岛上监狱的安保系统。  
两个人沉默着工作，房间里只有键盘敲击的声音，家用小机器人一直守在了见的杯子边，他的咖啡一见底就给他满上。  
窗帘缝隙里透出一丝光，鸿上了见向后仰倒，伸了一个长长的懒腰。藤木游作担心地看向他，鸿上了见眼底有淡淡的黑眼圈，但精神很好的样子。他离开了自己的座位，游作也跟了上去。  
半个小时后，两名宅男出门了。  
鸿上了见穿着游作友情提供的校服裤子和白衬衫，还加了一件十八岁圣诞毛衣。虽然游作的裤子给了见稍微短了点，但游作觉得这身装扮完全没有什么不对的。可了见还是去附近的百货商店买了一身新衣服，好在警方并没有发现Revolver的正体就是鸿上了见，他的电子账户还没有受影响。  
他结束购物之后准备回去，路过了一个广场。藤木游作突然提出要去那边坐一会。鸿上了见不明就里，实际上他们现在是绝对的忙里偷闲了，还有六个小时，岛上监狱就要更换密匙了。机器人居然还有闲心去玩吗？  
广场上不知道为什么聚集了很多小孩子，吓得那些胖乎乎的鸽子都只敢停在路灯和人造树上观望。鸿上了见坐在喷泉池边，游作从一家叫Nagi Café的流动热狗车买了双份的热狗回来。  
他们俩并肩坐着，广场的大屏幕上开始转播决斗嘉年华的节目。  
了见看着屏幕上用爱抖露腔说话的蓝发女孩皱眉：“你喜欢这个？”  
游作目不转睛地盯着屏幕：“我喜欢决斗怪兽。”  
了见原来还想反驳他，区区人工智能懂什么喜欢不喜欢，结果游作转头问他：“你喜欢吗？”  
了见毫不客气地向他炫耀了一番自己卡组里的link4怪兽，也毫不意外地收获了游作“好羡慕但我不说”的眼神一枚。  
“等一切告一段落后，我们可以一起决斗。”游作提议。  
“你是不是想多了？等我还清你对汉诺的人情，我们还可能见面吗？”鸿上了见说。  
游作愣了愣，他好像压根忘了汉诺是个反机器人组织的事实。他说：“那好吧，我们快点回去。”快点回去的意思是快点解决热狗。  
了见：“诶！”  
游作：“？”  
了见面色复杂地看着游作无知无觉地把热狗纸吃了下去：“没事，你继续。”


	4. 4

好像是为了强调自己真的不是blue angle的粉丝，游作在她使出一套完美combo的时点拽着了见走了。他们不得不靠得很近，在一群激动的粉丝中游走。游作显然对长于此道，他握着了见的手腕，几下就从人堆里逃脱出来。  
鸿上了见还没来得及喘口气，藤木游作突然以令他不适的距离在他耳朵边说：“小心，后面有人。”  
鸿上了见的表情一僵。  
“往这边。”游作自然地揽住他的肩膀，往一个方向走。  
那正是热狗车的方向。  
游作从热狗车的侧门经过，他低声道：“草薙哥。”  
被称作“草薙”的男人，飞快地从热狗车里递出了什么。  
游作花了半秒穿上了黑色的兜帽卫衣，顺手把一顶鸭舌帽扣到了见头上。  
“那是你的同伙？”了见低声道，有点不快地把斜戴着的帽子摆正。  
“是朋友。”游作纠正他。  
暂时脱离危机，游作和了见在家附近绕了几圈，确定没有人跟踪之后才进家门。  
“你这边不会被注意到吗？”了见问。  
“我在这里住了五年了，从来没有人注意，”游作回复，“安全起见，我的家用机器人开了防狼模式，有人敲门就会告知我。”  
了见怀着一丝不安和游作走进了机房。  
时间正好。  
游作安装的木马病毒起效了。他和了见构建了一个在外观上和岛上监狱原系统别无二致的操作界面，现在岛上监狱的狱卒等于在游作家的电脑上进行远程操作，他们的一举一动都在游作和了见的监视下。  
成功了，鸿上了见在心里说。  
游作则一切尽在掌握的样子：“我去让草薙哥准备一下，我们明天就出发。”  
他说罢就打算出门，临走前突然想起什么似的折回来，把一个腕表状的东西递给了见：“这是你的。”  
了见接过，是他的分子变身仪。  
“如果明天发生冲突，你就逃走，”游作盯着他的眼睛说，“我不会有事情。”  
等藤木游作离开了，鸿上了见才把分子变身仪带回手腕上。他用拇指和食指捏自己的眉心，只觉得烦恼与不安要从心里炸出来。  
“傻瓜。”他小声说。

次日鸿上了见和藤木游作起了个大早，坐最早的游客专线到了星尘大道附近。  
“草薙先生有说在哪里会合吗？”鸿上了见从公交车上走下来时顺手把墨镜摘下来夹在衣领子上，看起来完全是游客的样子。  
游作有点不确信地说：“在游客码头。”  
鸿上了见“哦”了一声，熟门熟路地往一个方向走。  
他们在游客码头上了一艘游艇，各自换了一身行头，最后从岛上监狱附近的礁石后登陆，岛上监狱是全自动化控制的，只有主控室有狱卒，这倒给两个入侵者提供了便利。但二人很快与一名狱卒狭路相逢。  
等狱卒的脚步声远去了，鸿上了见奋力推了游作一把，叫他赶紧从藏身处滚蛋——在侦测到有人接近时，游作瞬间扯着了见钻进了通风管道。鸿上了见讨厌有人贴着他，但在狭窄的通风管里又不能强求什么。  
他们经过主控室的时候，可以透过透明的玻璃看见一个狱卒正在盯着监控好像在瞌睡。以了见的视力可以清楚地看见Vira略带憔悴地独坐在牢房内。藤木游作留在门口放风，鸿上了见进去放倒了那个狱卒。  
“Vira博士。”这是鸿上了见见到Vira脱口而出的第一句话。  
“我没事，见到你真好。”Vira微笑着回应。  
之后的事顺利地超出他们的预期。汉诺组织内部准备的假身份派上了用场，Vira离开Den City后，整个汉诺组织正式转入了地下。  
Vira离开前问了见为什么还不走，Den City内部明显酝酿着未知的风暴，所有反机器人组织都有可能面临致命的打击。  
“等等吧，了结一些小事情之后就好。”鸿上了见含糊地说，他向Vira隐瞒了藤木游作的身份，Vira对游作高超的黑客技术也没有多惊讶，鸿上了见身边有这号优秀人物并不奇怪。  
送Vira上飞机之后，了见独自坐公交回了游作在普通居民区的家。他其实很讨厌公共交通，鸿上了见讨厌和别人贴在一起，但没办法，他家车库里最不起眼的车在游作居住的普通居民区都显得扎眼。最讨厌的是藤木游作板着一张脸，对他说：“我不想别人以为我援交，所以你还是低调一点吧。”  
一位乘客有点惊恐地看着他身边那个衣着讲究的年轻人露出阴恻恻的笑容，好像要把谁大卸八块似的。  
回到家时，藤木游作果不其然还在家呆着，一边喝保养液一边维护他的老式决斗盘。鸿上了见坐到他边上：“不去上学？”  
“请假。”藤木游作说。  
“你都请了半个月了。”  
“我有PTSD，”藤木游作说，“因为小时候发生的……一些事。”  
鸿上了见接过小机器人端来的咖啡：“这是人设之类的东西吗？”  
“等有时间，我会和你解释。”游作说。  
这半个月里，他们住在同一屋檐下却各忙各的。天气已经很冷了，游作在自己的卧室里支了张行军床，好歹不用再睡在沙发上。鸿上了见一开始一直对占据藤木游作的床有些内疚，但藤木游作就是有本事三点三点数得他觉得作为人类睡床就是天经地义，机器人睡他脚边的天鹅绒垫子就行。而藤木游作重新睡回卧室的理由只有一个，只开卧室的空调省钱。  
鸿上了见勉强接受这个理由，可据他所知，藤木游作对温度有感觉但并不会因此痛苦。  
那只能理解为藤木游作想回自己卧室睡觉了。  
半个月的时间，游作除了给鸿上了见端茶倒水也没闲着，他在学习这种被了见称为“伊格尼斯语”的语言。游作认为与其称它为语言，不如说那是一种全新的信息传输方式，它比游作所知的任何语言都要精确而高效。或许只有鸿上圣这种业界公认的天才才能设计出这样的语言。很可惜的是，游作无论如何都无法解读伊格尼斯语，倒不是能力不足，他也不明白是什么在限制他。  
不过游作不明白为什么鸿上圣的实验室没有对此发表什么论文报道之类的东西，而且他是从SOL的核心数据库里得到这些数据的，鸿上博士难道和SOL有什么合作吗？  
他的态度是，了见不说，他就不管。

这几天，了见告诉他一个好消息：在SOL十年前的记录里，似乎找到了他想要的东西。

“我偶然看到十年前一份小孩子机器人的研发报告，就随便放在一个不起眼的位置，”鸿上了见打开一个文件夹让游作看，“小孩子机器人是十年前一个针对丧子家庭开发的项目，后来因为伦理问题搁置了，很符合你的情况。”  
游作无知无觉地把手覆到了见的手上，点开了第一份档案。  
“美优？听起来像个小姑娘。”游作转头看了见。  
了见不动声色地把手从游作的手底下抽走：“看第三个。”  
游作打开了第三份档案。  
档案的封面上有一张照片，让人一眼就可以看出这是游作小时候的照片。  
“你小时候还挺可爱的。”鸿上了见客观评价。  
“我想你也是。”游作已经习惯了了见不咸不淡的说话方式，也学会不咸不淡地回敬一句。  
游作几乎是平静地读完了自己的档案。  
“你有看过其他几份吗？”他问。  
“看到你的就没再继续了。”鸿上了见说。  
藤木游作“哦”了一声，瘫回扶手椅上，了见看不出他是在思考还是在失望。  
“这份档案里没有我父母的名字，什么都没有，”游作说，“‘藤木游作，六岁’，结束了。”  
鸿上了见不知道怎么安慰他，只好干巴巴地说：“我很抱歉。”  
“这没什么好抱歉的。第一，至少我知道十年前的确有什么事情发生在我身上；第二，我发现还有五个和我一样遭遇的人，也可能是机器人；第三，SOL与此脱不了干系，追查的方向十分清晰，”藤木游作坐正，“没有结束呢。”  
“这是十年前的开发项目，而且被搁浅了，”鸿上了见说，“你还想找出点什么。”  
“这是不一样的，了见，你应该发现了才对，我不一样，”游作极力想说明什么，“我应该是你见过的最人格化的人工智能，如果是为了失去小孩子的父母开发机器人，没必要制作我这样的划时代产物。”  
鸿上了见盯着他的脸看了一会，露出个似笑非笑的表情。  
“你可真敢说，”他说，“不过你说得对，你的确和人类接近得过头。”  
藤木游作不知道是不是应该把这当作赞美。  
鸿上了见在电脑前做了个三十秒的手指操：“那么，继续吧，让我们看看SOL还有什么藏着的东西。”  
他原本也不太期待藤木游作能像个高中生少年漫男主角一样元气满满干劲十足地来帮他，但游作古井无波地掏出一沓卷子的时候，他还是有点生气。  
鸿上了见明知故问：“你在干什么？”  
藤木游作：“诚如你所见，补作业。”  
游作补作业的态度端正得鸿上了见想给他颁个三好学生，写了半个小时后了见就看不下去了，让游作去连SOL的数据库，他亲自下场给游作当枪手。  
“做错几个，不然老师会说我抄答案。”游作在连接前叮嘱。  
“知道了，前三题我都选C好了。”鸿上了见随口答应。  
藤木游作接入电脑时瞬间又变得像个人偶，了见盯着他失焦的双眸看，不太清楚此时机器人的视觉系统是否还在工作。  
最后他觉得盯着别人，哪怕是一个机器人看也有点没礼貌，开始专攻高中生的数学卷子。

当藤木游作苏醒的时候，鸿上了见刷了三套卷子还笔入鞘，一脸意犹未尽。  
“怎么了吗？”藤木游作莫名其妙。  
“太久没做高中题目，有点爽到。”鸿上了见答。  
“对你当然简单，”游作点点头，“来看我找到的东西，又是伊格尼斯语，我不懂。”  
鸿上了见凑过来看，过了五分钟他脸上游刃有余的神情消失了一半。最后游作觉得他变成了一个机器人，只是机械地浏览，脑子里除了数据什么都消失了。  
“你看不出这是什么？”鸿上了见反问。  
游作点头：“虽然不明白为什么，但我的翻译矩阵不可以解析伊格尼斯语。”。  
“那里面是什么呢？”游作问，身为机器人的一大好处是，人类看不出他到底在想什么，他几乎没有表情。  
鸿上了见看看电脑又看看游作，略带犹豫地说：“是一种……不完全的东西。”  
游作还在思考什么是不完全的东西，了见又开口了：“藤木，你信得过我吗？”  
游作不明白他为什么问这个，但本能地说：“当然。”  
“你就不怕我给你安装个自毁病毒什么的？”了见戏谑道。  
“不怕。”游作摇头。  
了见收了笑容道：“你找到的不是你的记忆，是我的父亲在SOL工作时研究的成果，是……不完全的。即便是我父亲也有达不到的高度。”  
游作眼睛睁得大大的听他说话，完全不觉得自己的视线有什么冒犯之处。  
了见不自在地轻咳一声：“你要是相信我，我可以把这东西改成完全的，但不是你的记忆，只能说是你人格碎片中挺重要的一环，你愿意吗？”  
“你说可以，就可以。”游作说。  
了见面色复杂地看着他：“你要好好学习什么是怀疑精神。”  
“对你没必要。”  
“你为什么那么无条件信任我？你的程序是模拟笨蛋的脑子在运行吗？”了见忍不住刻薄了一句。  
“不是，”游作居然还仔细想了想，“不知道为什么，我打心底里觉得你值得信任。”  
了见笑了一下：“难道是把轻信写在源代码里了吗，下次我帮你改改。”  
游作不觉得这是玩笑：“好的。”  
鸿上了见：“笨蛋。”  
游作说：“知道了。”  
“既然你愿意，我就把完善这个程序写入日程了，”鸿上了见说，“所幸其他人也安顿下来，我有点时间做自己的事情了。”  
“你不是说这是你父亲的研究成果吗？”游作问道。  
鸿上了见好像想解释什么，但又放弃了，他最后简洁地告诉游作：“我的父亲去世了，所以我继承了他的研究，”  
游作没有对此做出评价，他说：“那麻烦你了。”


	5. Chapter 5

时间悄悄地流逝，鸿上了见煮泡面时捏着硬邦邦的调料包，惊觉已经是十二月了。他的五感一向不太敏锐，属于冷暖不自知的类型，要不是有藤木游作在他出门前总是把围巾挂到他脖子上，他还没什么冬天的实感。  
这时候藤木游作回来了，他依旧穿着校服，带了深蓝色的耳罩和手套。一进门他就就把这两件碍事的东西摘下来了。  
“我回来了。”他说。  
“欢迎回来。”鸿上了见自然地接口。  
“你今天又吃泡面吗？”藤木游作拐到冰箱里拿保养液。  
鸿上了见把泡面放到锅里加点鸡蛋和蔬菜：“那也比吃你做的饭好。”  
他有点佩服藤木游作的固执，明明完全不擅长做饭，却死都不肯下个烹饪程序，他有点担心草薙的热狗生意，毕竟游作在那里打工。  
“我只是学得有点慢，多做几次就学会了，”游作在厨房里转了好几圈，“你上次买的吸管呢？”  
鸿上了见一下子就从橱柜里找到了游作要的吸管，前几天他和游作去超市，不知道为什么顺手买了一大包花花绿绿的艺术吸管，家里又不招待小朋友，这种东西放着完全没用。直到游作发现这种长脖子吸管可以让他在喝保养液的时候解放双手来看书。  
鸿上了见端着面坐到游作对面，觉得藤木游作看书的样子有点好笑，他就把书立着，像堵墙一样把餐桌两边的氛围隔断，但他看得也不是什么正经书，是本从二手书店淘的《烹饪原料学》。可能游作是真的很努力在学习做饭，但鸿上了见不觉得他找对了学习的方向。  
“喂，藤木君。”鸿上了见叫了他一声。  
藤木游作把半张脸从书后探出来洗耳恭听。  
“明天和我去D理工，那个程序，我完成了。”鸿上了见是这样轻描淡写地说的。

D理工在den city的郊区，游作坐公交车穿越大半个城市才得以一睹这座梦幻学府的真容。能上D理工的都是妥妥的“别人家的孩子”，藤木游作对此既不敢肖想，也不怎么心动。  
鸿上了见端着咖啡坐在D理工那棵极富盛名的古树下等他，见到他就皱着眉说：“太慢了，我实验室预约的时间都要过了。”  
游作礼貌地说：“给你添麻烦了。”  
了见看他这副态度就不舒服，叫他赶紧跟他走，就在这时候，有人在叫游作的名字。  
“藤木君？”一个穿制服的女孩子走到他们身边。  
了见的眼神在游作和那个女孩之间转了几圈，而游作还在记忆库里疯狂搜索这个人是谁。  
“是，财前同学，啊。”游作终于想起来了。  
“藤木同学能记住我的名字真是荣幸呀，”财前葵抿起嘴角，“平常在社团都不见你说话呢。”  
藤木游作把求救的眼神递给鸿上了见，鸿上了见袖手旁观。  
所幸财前葵说“我和朋友约定的时间快到了”，也没有多发问就匆匆离开。  
鸿上了见看着财前葵的背影，对游作说：“我还以为你是回家部的呢。”  
“决斗部，人不多。”藤木游作道。  
“我一直想象不出你和女生说话的样子呢，”鸿上了见说，“不过你的反应还可以，没有很丢人。话说回来，财前同学应该是个校花级别的人物吧，你其实做得挺好的了。”  
游作：“闭嘴。”  
鸿上了见扬起眉毛：“我哪里说得不对吗？”  
游作叹口气，抬眼看他：“我以为你不是那么八卦的人。”  
“那你错了，”鸿上了见轻飘飘地说，“快去实验室吧。”

藤木游作在更衣室把校服脱掉，鸿上了见就在他隔壁的隔间，他可以听见对方窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音。  
安置新的人格程序对你来说就像人类的外科手术，甚至比外科手术要求还高，游作想起了见的话。所以他们才会来D理工的实验室，只有这里可以提供他们需要的无菌无尘的环境，并且保密。  
游作换上了有点像睡衣的手术服，他穿过消毒室后来到实验室内。等了约莫三分钟，穿着白大褂的鸿上了见才现身。  
说不激动是假的。  
鸿上了见在舆论中一直只是鸿上圣的继承人，没有人看见过他的才华，因为他父亲的光芒实在是太耀眼了。更何况，人们仰望的时候往往无法对高度做出正确的比较，只能一厢情愿地讲究一个先来后到。只有一直与他和他的父亲共事的人以及业界极少部分的研究者明白，年轻的鸿上博士身上有无限的潜力。  
藤木游作躺在手术台上，鸿上了见打开了他的胸腔。合成材料制成的肋骨之下保护着的是复杂而精密的人工神经网络与运动组织。在左胸的位置，有一颗钻石质感的心脏。这颗心脏不会跳动，但隐隐闪动着绿色的荧光，机器人内部所有的神经仿佛在呼应这颗钻石心脏一般，以近似的周期闪烁着。  
如果仔细看可以发现这颗心脏的一角和附着其上的神经是黯淡的，这一角暗区是折磨几代科学研究者的乌云，他们认为这片暗区，代表着人格中最重要的一块碎片。  
他们可以理顺每一条逻辑，但他们不知道如何重现这块碎片。  
鸿上了见装备上辅助机械手，完成他的工作。  
他和游作聊天的时候有提及过。游作对人类的评价一向很高，了见对人类的评价一向很低。游作说人类是自己的创造者时，了见反驳你身上没有几个部件是人工设计的。  
“拿你的表皮材料来说，现在使用的可自主修复材料不是人类研发的，而是AI通过极其精密的神经网络数学设计的；你身体里的生化结构也绝对不是人设计的，是电脑计算、建模、3D打印的；甚至组装你的时候使用的也是自动化技术。你的创造者不是人类，是科技。”鸿上了见还记得自己一边侃一边吃热狗，番茄酱滴到他手上纹身的位置，藤木游作从书包里拿纸巾给他擦掉了。  
了见操纵那只机械手，将写入伊格尼斯程序的芯片放入藤木游作的心脏。  
我一向不相信上帝，但这次，拜托您，让我成功吧。鸿上了见在心里说。  
实验室的仪器用悦耳而冰冷的女声提醒了见，机器人正在从休眠状态苏醒。电脑屏幕上显示着重启的进度条，进度在33%的位置卡了很久，久到鸿上了见怀疑藤木游作醒不过来了，但要是他看看计时器就会发现那也就是三分钟左右的事。  
游作缓缓睁开眼睛，带着点茫然坐直上半身，又似乎在被什么困扰着。他捂住脸，痛苦地弯下腰。  
鸿上了见抓住藤木游作的手腕不许他挡住自己的脸，逼他看着自己，游作没有反抗，但他和了见对视的时候好像在看很远的地方。  
“你感觉到什么了吗，游作？”了见问，他的身体微微颤抖，要不是他还在和游作较劲他可能都要跌坐到地上了。  
游作的思维终于回到了他的躯体，他开口，吐出两个音节。

“爱？”

一个冬天难得有太阳的午后，一个栖息着鸽子的喷泉广场，两个并肩坐在一起的男孩。  
“藤，木，游，作，”鸿上了见一字一顿，“你就拿这种话敷衍我？”  
“对不起，是我的错。”游作心不在焉地往鸽子群里撒面包屑。他买了一根毛毛虫包，鸿上了见不肯吃，便宜了鸽子。  
“我不信，你一定是在骗我，”鸿上了见额头上暴起青筋，“不可能。”  
藤木游作继续喂鸽子，忽视了鸿上了见难得的失态。几个路人有点好奇地打量了他们几眼，游作的听力比人类要强，他听见有个女性说：“是情侣在吵架吗？”另一个女性说：“可能呢，是高中生太任性，伤了年长者的心吗？”两人嘻嘻哈哈闹着走远了。  
“一定是你听错了，你问我有感觉到什么的时候，我的机体还没有完全恢复，我只是发出了无意义的声音，”游作重申，“我没有什么别的感受，特别是对‘爱’这种东西。”  
鸿上了见还想说点什么，藤木游作冷不丁道：“鸿上先生自己也没有恋爱经历吧，人为人类都感受不到爱，我就更没辙了。”  
这场口水战以彻底戳了鸿上了见痛点的高中生获胜为终。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas！

要是换作以前的鸿上了见，他死也不会相信自己有一天会在大庭广众之下抡着毛毛虫面包揍人。  
藤木游作笑了起来：“不要打脸。”  
鸿上了见愣住了：“你……？”  
藤木游作的笑容还未敛去：“怎么？”  
“没什么，”鸿上了见觉得今天的自己很不对劲，“看你笑觉得有点稀奇，你从来不笑的。”  
藤木游作瞬间恢复他一贯的面瘫脸：“这样吗？”  
“哦，不对，第一次见面的时候你笑了，”鸿上了见想起来，“记忆中只有那一次。”  
“那时候……我判断‘笑’可以让你觉得我没有恶意。”游作说。  
“那现在呢？你为什么笑？“  
游作想了想，说：“因为开心。“  
的确，开心对藤木游作来说是很少见的情绪，实际上他不记得自己有没有开心过。他只是机械地重复正常人应该过的生活。从他拥有自我意识开始，他就跟随主流的步伐生活。不可以让别人看出不同，这是他生活的基本原则，要是可以找到记忆那就更好了。  
但是，鸿上了见无疑是击碎他平静生活的一颗石头，藤木游作也不知道这是为什么……  
“……因为和鸿上君在一起，很开心。”藤木游作说。  
鸿上了见觉得自己今天真的不对劲，非常，非常不对劲。  
“那么你对今天接下来的时间还有什么想法吗？”他故作轻松地说，“因为我要走了。”  
“走了？”游作没反应过来。  
“是啊，我不是说过的吗，等我还了你对汉诺的人情就会走，”鸿上了见说，“本来还是可以见面的，要是我给你装的程序起作用了，我还会留下来看看运行情况，但既然你什么都没有感觉到，就说明我失败了，我也就没有继续留下来的理由。”  
游作显然没想到这一层，他好像不太去管后果这种事情，他艰难地思考了一会，问：“‘接下来的时间’是指……”  
“到今天截止，”鸿上了见说，“0点截止。”  
“好，”藤木游作明显有点低落地站起来，“我去一下厕所，回来就告诉你。”  
鸿上了见已经习惯了藤木游作非得干点有的没的伪装人类，说了句“别干什么都打报告”，也没怎么在意。游作转身往公共厕所的方向走去。

游作把自己关进厕所的隔间里，好像自言自语地说：“他果然没在意。”  
一个略带谄媚的小声音响起：“一切正如我的计算所料，playmaker大人~”  
“所幸是掩饰过去了，但至于要怎么处置你，我还没有方案。”藤木游作冷漠地陈述事实。  
他从书包里拿出他的老式决斗盘，决斗盘的投影面浮起一个奇怪的小生物。  
自称“暗之伊格尼斯”的家伙可不像他表面看起来那么无害，藤木游作应该庆幸他的防御系统重启及时，不然他的躯体就是这只伊格尼斯的囊中物了。他恢复行动能力后做的第一件事就是把这只伊格尼斯锁进决斗盘，也只有这种老式决斗盘可以设置成不可从内部更改，再强大的AI也无法突破。  
即便如此这只伊格尼斯也从游作的记忆里抢到了不少东西。  
游作没有告诉了见有关伊格尼斯的事情，他在人格的争夺战中多多少少也知道了一些伊格尼斯的情报。  
鸿上了见是知道伊格尼斯的存在的，甚至汉诺的存在都是为了清剿伊格尼斯。  
取回躯体控制权后，游作本想把伊格尼斯抹杀掉的，结果这只伊格尼斯突然换了个调调，扭扭捏捏地说什么“人家只不过是什么路过的AI啦”之类的，游作也不知道它是从哪学来的。  
千万不要是从我的记忆里，游作心里想。  
最后伊格尼斯向游作讨要一个名字。  
游作随口说既然是AI就叫ai好了，伊格尼斯嘟哝着“这也太随便了吧”悄悄溜走，游作从他的声音里感觉他没有什么不满。

“Playmaker大人是和Revolver有约吗？”ai把游作的思维拉回现在，“我有两个推荐哦，我觉得那两个地方都挺不错的……”  
游作记下地点：“我让鸿上君来选吧。”  
鸿上了见在冷风里恭候藤木游作多时，他听到游作说的地方时表情很微妙，好像想笑又怕伤人自尊心。  
“你刚刚是在厕所里查攻略吗？”他最后还是忍不住问了。  
游作哽了一下。  
“游乐园和水族馆……这是哪个女同学给你的建议吗？”鸿上了见认真地想了想，“游乐园吧，晚上去水族馆干嘛。”  
游作听见ai在他书包里说：“他这是什么意思！？”  
Ai推荐的游乐园离游作的高中不算很远，是情侣们放课后愿意坐几站地铁去的地方。鸿上了见嚣张地开着他的座驾一路风驰电掣。藤木游作坐在副驾，他算了一下，觉得今天鸿上了见收的罚单就够他半个月生活费了。  
真到了游乐园，两个人又杵在原地不知道玩什么了。  
来这里的不是情侣就是带娃的爸妈，他们两个大男人既不好买卡通饰品和工作人员合影，又不好去玩旋转木马。  
藤木游作有点明白什么叫适合自己的才是最好的了，他有点抱歉地对鸿上了见说：“早知道回我家算了。”  
鸿上了见：“……你家有什么好去的。”  
最后还是由鸿上了见拍板，他们去坐摩天轮了。  
这东西转一圈要四十分钟，在那四十分钟里思考接下来要干什么好了，这是鸿上了见的说辞。  
摩天轮缓缓上升，鸿上了见突然拍拍自己身边的空位对游作说：“过来。”  
游作眨眨眼睛，不知道他要干什么，但还是坐到了了见身边。  
鸿上了见自然地揽住他的肩，掏出手机说：“笑一下，藤木。”  
游作还没来得及笑，鸿上了见就按下了快门。  
于是他们有了第一张合照，也有可能是唯一的一张了。鸿上了见带着一个标准微笑，藤木游作靠着他，一副状况外的样子，背景是窗外遥远地面上车灯汇成的霓虹河流。  
之后游作没有回到对面的座位上，他双手按在膝盖上，整个人缩得尽可能小，但摩天轮的车厢本身就不宽，他和鸿上了见的身体始终是贴在一起的。他偷偷使用了内置的时钟掐着表，直到他们走下摩天轮，他在鸿上了见身上贴了23分钟，足够他死死记住了见的触感和气味。  
他觉得自己一辈子也忘不了这种感觉。  
下了摩天轮之后，鸿上了见第一句话是“我担心我们坐在一边，工作人员看我们的眼神会很奇怪，”他松了口气一样，“看来很多人坐摩天轮都是到后来坐到一边去的。”  
“我猜也是，”藤木游作说，“你想不想去坐过山车？”

11：59，他们站在游乐园的中心花园，听着很多人倒数。  
“3、2、1! Merry Christmas! ”  
一朵烟花在空中绽放，开成一张圣诞老人的笑脸，接着又有很多拐杖糖和星星升上天空。鸿上了见抬头看天空，嘴唇微微张开。游作没有看烟花，或者说他在假装看烟花，他的视野范围比人类大，他在偷偷看鸿上了见，他觉得鸿上了见现在的神情仿佛在等待一个亲吻。这个想法一浮现出来游作就硬生生把它压回去，他在心里为自己的无礼向鸿上先生道了个歉。  
“我都忘了今天是平安夜，啊不对，已经是圣诞节了，”鸿上了见收回了目光，“Merry Christmas，游作。”  
“Merry Christmas，了见先生，”游作说，“今天结束了。”  
“你怎么还在想这个，”鸿上了见牵起他的手，“我送你回去。”  
藤木游作闷闷地说了声“好”，像只乖巧的小狗，跟着了见穿过人群。  
在回去的路上，鸿上了见驾驶的风格突然稳健了许多，导致藤木游作多了很多时间来难过，他也不明白这一丝难过的感觉是从何而来，他想这是因为了见要离开他了引起的，但他不太明白为什么了见要离开他他会觉得难过。  
接下来的时间里他一直在思考，当鸿上了见把车泊在游作家楼下时，游作已经得出了答案。  
“到了，游……游作！”发生的事情显然有点出乎鸿上了见的意料。  
藤木游作试图亲吻他。  
“你给我听着，”鸿上了见一巴掌按在高中生的嘴上，强硬地把他推开，“我车里可没有挂槲寄生！”  
藤木游作放缓攻势，后退了一点，但鸿上了见不敢掉以轻心，依旧摆出防御的姿态。  
“那你要拒绝我吗？”游作问。  
鸿上了见的眉心跳了跳，他和藤木游作对峙着。  
游作的眼睛在暗处显得更亮了，像只虎视眈眈的猫科动物，随时准备扑向猎物。但鸿上了见知道他不会这么干，他顶多委婉地表示自己受了委屈，然后假装什么事情都没发生过，就是这么听话。  
鸿上了见叹了口气，说：“来吧。”  
之后的事情游作还记得清清楚楚，他搂着鸿上了见的腰，生怕他反悔似的推着了见上楼。两个人的动作都压抑着暧昧的亲密。唯一让高中生的紧张露出一点蛛丝马迹的，是在开门时不小心被弄掉的钥匙。  
藤木游作蹲下来捡起钥匙，开了门。  
鸿上了见跟着他走进来，游作顺势把他压在门板上继续亲。仅剩的理智让他把碍事的书包摘下来随手往后丢。书包飞出去撞在沙发角上，里头的东西散了一地，鸿上了见余光里看见那堆东西里有课本、笔和一个老式决斗盘。  
“你有没有学过摩登舞？”鸿上了见在亲吻的间隙问游作。  
“那是什么？”游作反问。  
鸿上了见脚步一错，贴着游作的大腿向前带，藤木游作没来得及反应就被鸿上了见反压在墙上。  
两个人的位置换了换，鸿上了见游刃有余地说：“这个叫引导步，我不喜欢受制于人，你懂我的意思吗？”  
高中生点点头。  
鸿上了见满意地在他额头上亲了一口：“乖。”  
高中生立刻报以热烈的回应。鸿上了见比藤木游作要高一点点，游作不得不微微仰着脸和了见接吻。这倒正和了见的意，他有种把控住游作的感觉。但他很快意识到，人类不应该在机器人面前有这种错觉。  
游作毫不费力就着这个姿势把了见抱了起来，鸿上了见下意识搂住了游作的脖子：“喂！放我下来！”  
游作说：“不要。”  
鸿上了见在他背上捶了几下，也没敢用力。游作抱着他上了二楼，十几级台阶走了十几分钟，因为鸿上了见一直在闹他。他们时不时会停下来交换彼此的呼吸，鸿上了见会捧着游作的脸，闭上眼睛，用鼻尖蹭游作的鼻尖。  
“谢谢你，为一切。”他在游作耳边低语。  
“这也是我想对你说的。”游作回答。  
这场快活的闹剧以鸿上了见跌落在小床上的惊笑声告终，游作把卧室的门用脚尖带上，空荡荡客厅里的落寞与房间里的温暖被隔开。  
又过了很久很久，在确定安全后，孤零零躺在地上的决斗盘上浮现出一个紫色的小人，它气鼓鼓地盯着二楼那扇关上的门。  
“呸，恶心！”它愤愤地说。


	7. Chapter 7

“呐呐，playmaker大人哟，你昨天晚上……过得怎么样？”ai从游作的书包里探出脑袋问。  
游作：“闭嘴。”  
“我今天早上可是听见了哦，”伊格尼斯模仿起鸿上了见的样子，“虽然过程与我预想的不符，但我的程序的确成功了，接下来我会对你进行一段时间的观察，确保不会有差错，”它马上又进入了另一个角色，“你愿意怎样都可以，但约法三章，第一，你不能暴露我的身份；第二，不要占用我的学习时间；第三，你确定要‘以身试法’吗？”  
藤木游作耳朵尖红了：“怎么？”  
“没什么，我只是很佩服playmaker大人的魄……”ai还没有说完，游作就把决斗盘调成静音模式，他知道ai接下来也说不出什么有营养的话，伊格尼斯在他的铁腕政策下显得蔫蔫的。  
不过，鸿上了见会用什么办法观察呢？藤木游作略略有些好奇，鸿上了见这几天都没有和他在一起，似乎在跑什么手续。但他相信鸿上了见会安排好一切，他也不怎么担心。  
所以过了几天看到西装革履的鸿上了见出现在学校里的时候，藤木游作有点受惊。他的脚不听使唤地往了见的方向跑了两步，但是在他看见了见身边那个眼熟的地中海时停了下来。  
是校长？藤木游作转头溜了，他不太清楚鸿上了见葫芦里卖的什么药，总之现在最好不要让别人发现自己和了见认识，那未免太高调。  
游作拖着步子走到自己班级里，刚好看见班长在黑板上写通知，还是用的是红粉笔。  
今天下午一点，学校礼堂集合。  
礼堂是只有在开学和休业才会用到的，平时那里就是排球部训练的地方，藤木游作不知道为什么突然要隆重地去礼堂集会，但他知道八成和了见有关。  
班里的同学大多提早了五六分钟到，藤木游作借口上厕所故意踩点，好占据最后一排的座位。  
先是校长激情洋溢地在台上做了五分钟的演讲，大概意思就是这所高中入选了什么国家计划，将从我校选出一批有天赋的同学跟随一位杰出学者学习，感谢外界对我校教育水平的肯定什么的。  
“我听说过这个项目，，差不多就是找智商特别高的小孩，再请厉害的学者给他们当导师。”游作边上一个同样来晚的眼镜男孩说，他大概是在自言自语，因为没有人理他。  
藤木游作冷着脸看着鸿上了见从红色天鹅绒的幕布后现身，更讨厌的是他坐在一群女孩子的后边，他听见清一色的“哇，好帅”“好年轻”“身材真好”之类的花痴言论。  
这还是我第一次看了见穿西装呢，藤木游作想，他没发现自己居然为鸿上了见在公众场合穿西装生气，他只是觉得要是了见穿西装，至少应该到他面前先转一圈。  
鸿上了见和校长寒暄几句，便站到台中央。游作看见他扫视四周，觉得他大概是在找自己，于是装模作样伸了个懒腰，把手举起来。  
了见往他那个方向笑了一下。  
前面的女孩们炸了锅。  
“他冲这边笑了！”  
“好帅啊！”  
“要是我可以做他的学生就好了。”  
“你别想了，葵同学还没说话呢。”  
财前葵说：“我没有兴趣。”  
藤木游作微微扬眉。  
他突然没那么不高兴了。  
“下午好，同学们。我是鸿上了见，有人告诉我我是你们学校的名人，一开始我以为他是骗我的，”鸿上了见开了个小玩笑，“能被你们认识是我的荣幸，不过接下来我要切入正题。校长说有‘一批’同学将入选国家计划，成为我的学生，但我要纠正一下，我只收一个学生，只收最好的一个。”  
藤木游作“豁”地站起来，他站起来的力道太猛以至于他的椅子翻倒了，很多人回头看这个冒失鬼。  
游作掐着校服的衣角，轻轻说句抱歉，把椅子扶了起来。  
“做出这样的决定是为了保证这位学生可以获得最优厚的待遇。如果他愿意，他可以住到鸿上邸，你们都知道的那个。”  
台下的高中生里又开始窃窃私语，因为鸿上了见把自己位于星尘大道的家、私人码头和地下车库的照片放了出来，并戏称自己也有过一段花花公子时期。  
之后他说的什么鬼话游作都没听见，大概都是些保送D理工名额之类的好处。可能都是挺不错的事情，但游作真的一个字都没听进去。  
宣讲结束后，游作尾随鸿上了见出了礼堂，鸿上了见没有发现他，径自去了厕所。  
在他洗手的时候，游作默默地站到他身后。了见在镜子里发现了他。  
“你好，STK先生，我猜我们不是偶遇。”他轻松愉快地说。  
“不是说好不要太高调的吗？”游作问。  
“是啊，你要是不想参加这个也没关系，”鸿上了见虚情假意地解释，“我是为了国家项目的补贴才来带学生的，不是针对你。”  
藤木游作忍无可忍地逼近鸿上了见：“那你为什么要提你家？”  
鸿上了见被他吓了一跳：“喂，这里是学校。”  
游作这才意识到自己的失态，他几乎把了见圈在怀里。他忍不住脸红了，但还是没有松开鸿上了见：“有……有什么关系吗？”  
两个人都没有他们自己想象中的游刃有余，鸿上了见叹了口气，拍拍游作的肩，示意他后退一点，游作也乖乖照办了。  
“我承认，加那一条是为了勾引你，可以了吧？”鸿上了见说，“是为了你的。”  
藤木游作觉得自己脑子里炸开一朵甜丝丝的蘑菇云。  
“游作，其实按照我的计算，安装上我的程序之后，你应该会喜欢很多人选择的对象，至少应该是异性。”了见说。  
“比如财前葵。”游作恍然大悟，了见那时候问起葵不是为了八卦，只是想估计一下这位美女在他日常数据中所占的比重。  
“怪不得，我说的也没错，”游作恢复镇定，“鸿上先生没有恋爱经历，所以会犯这种错误。”  
“我认栽，”鸿上了见笑笑，在游作脸上飞快地亲了一下，“你该回去上课了，我也有会要开。”  
他趁游作宕机的几秒钟溜走了，游作等脸红得不那么可疑之后，也溜回教室去。  
选拔考试定在两天后的上午，场内甚至备了饼干牛奶。  
游作的班主任是这样说的：“大家就当去玩玩好了，卷子上的题还是有一些能做的。”同学们也没有什么心理负担，一个个都嘻嘻哈哈的，他们都没抱什么希望，重在参与。唯有藤木游作相比以往有些心事重重。  
班主任叫住他：“藤木同学？”  
藤木游作抬头：“是。”  
“放轻松，好好考。”班主任对他笑了一下。  
游作不明就里地点头，这可能是开学以来他和班主任说的第一句话。  
他坐到考场上，座位号是33号。他和3这个数字还挺有缘的。  
他平复心情，开始看题。  
试卷有五大页。第一页是给面子用的，后面都不是什么好做的。藤木游作端着卷子，用读报纸的姿势看第二页，脑子里飞快地开始计算。等他算完所有的题目，有些来水一把的人已经交卷离开了，进度快的人做到第三页。藤木游作这时候才拿起笔。  
以往他要考虑的问题是如何掐在平均分，但这回有点不一样，他得拿第一。  
这份卷子出的有些怪异，最难的题目全部给成了选择题。藤木游作不太明白鸿上了见是怎么想的，虽然在概率上不太可能，但要是他故意做错几题，然后撞上一个运气特别好全部蒙对的，那就糟糕了。  
游作纠结了十分钟，把正确的答案写了上去，然后交卷离开，和那些做不出来提前放弃的同学混在一起。  
我也认栽，他心想。

最终成绩在三天后公布了，游作大老远看见自己的名字写在第一个，其他围在排行榜前面的人都大呼小叫地问这个人是谁，居然甩了第二名四十几分。  
游作算了一下，鸿上了见估计只给了他后三页的分数好让他没显得很变态，也算遵守了“不太高调”的承诺吧。  
他走到教室门口，鸿上了见靠在门口，谢天谢地他今天穿的是便装，但班上的女生还是在背后议论他。  
藤木游作冲他微微鞠了个躬：“鸿上老师。”  
鸿上了见明显是绷着不许自己笑场：“你先去上课，午休时去班主任那里就行。”  
游作低头说：“知道了。”  
他走进教室的时候大家都闹腾腾地欢迎着他，这对游作来说还很新鲜。他一向是班上的透明人，突然有很多人来和他谈话让他有些窘迫。他下意识看了眼窗外，鸿上了见还站在那里，递给他一个鼓励的眼神。  
他突然觉得很安心。


	8. Chapter 8

中午，藤木游作照样是躲到天台去喝了一瓶保养液。他的表皮材料会自动修复微小伤口，但不同于会自己制造蛋白质的人体，游作需要靠保养液来摄取修复所需的原材料。机体的冷却和关节的润滑也要靠保养液，特别是他今天早上因为了见又发烫了好几次，冷却液消耗巨大。  
他经常会觉得有点不公平，鸿上了见见到他的反应可没有那么强烈，起码在外表上看不太出来。游作把这一条列入人类的优越性之一。  
他喝完保养液就下楼去教师办公室了。班主任不在座位上，其他班的老师示意他去讨论室找他的班主任。游作推开小讨论室的门，他的班主任和鸿上了见面对面坐着，见他进来齐齐把目光转向他。  
游作一时间有点窘迫。  
“藤木同学，不要紧张，坐下来聊聊天而已，”班主任温和地说，“和鸿上先生熟悉一下。”  
游作在心里说了句没必要，但还是听话地坐在鸿上了见身边的空椅子上。  
虽然不是第一次和鸿上了见坐在一起，但游作还是有点心虚，毕竟这回他对面坐着的不是他的书包。  
“鸿上先生，其实安排这次见面还是有我的一点私心在，”班主任说，“我没和班级里其他的同学提过，但我觉得您作为藤木同学的导师有必要知道。藤木同学因为一些不好的过去罹患PTSD，不过据我的观察，他恢复的不错，尽管最近请假有点频繁，可他在学校里的表现一直很好。”  
游作抬头看向班主任，班主任显然误会了他的意思：“对不起，藤木同学。我觉得你可能比较难开口，所以就由我来吧。”  
“不，多谢。”游作说，他的心理健康证明肯定会落到了见手上，要是了见对自己的PTSD一点表示都没有反而显得可疑，班主任的话倒是给他减少了点麻烦。  
“好的，那我就继续了，要是我说得不对还请你指正，”班主任说，“藤木同学在班上一直不太喜欢说话，同学们也有点怕他。我不希望藤木同学被孤立，所以也鼓励过他社交，但藤木同学似乎比较享受孤独，于是我也没再强求。这次他可以脱颖而出我没有特别意外，从他最近的几份作业里我发现藤木同学在数学方面有很独到的见解，他的数学水平很明显是高于我了。正好有鸿上先生出现真的很幸运，藤木同学的才能不至于在我手下浪费了。”  
游作和了见对视了一眼，鸿上了见有点想笑，因为游作最近的作业其实都是他代劳的。  
“总而言之，藤木同学可以遇到鸿上先生是很幸运的，我相信藤木同学也绝对不会辜负鸿上先生的期望，这些就是我想说的。”班主任结束了他的小演讲。  
“其实藤木同学能做我的学生我也很高兴。据我所知藤木同学是一个人住吧？那直接搬到我家也方便，以后把我当家人看待就行。”鸿上了见对游作说。  
游作看见班主任的眼睛有点湿湿的。他歪着脑袋思考了一会，什么都没说。  
“那你们聊，我先走了。”班主任礼貌地告辞了。留游作和了见两个人，他大概是安排这次小见面让两人初步认识认识的。  
“你的确挺幸运的，藤木同学，”鸿上了见说，“你遇到了一个很好的老师。”  
“是的，我之前都不知道，我……没有感觉到，”游作说，“我现在明白了。”  
“明白什么了？”鸿上了见问他。  
“人类犯错误，但他们知道本质。”游作回答。

当天下午，藤木游作就在万众瞩目之下僵硬地坐上了鸿上了见的银色跑车。  
“顺拐了，游作，”鸿上了见嘲笑他，“现在没人以为你援交，稍微放松一点。”  
游作坐在副驾上的动作拘谨得像小学生：“你不是说，把你当家人看吗？”  
鸿上了见说：“都住我家了还不是家人吗？”  
游作安心地“哦”了一声，换了个舒服的姿势靠在坐垫上。了见瞟了他一眼，微微一笑。  
鸿上了见不知道的是，游作貌似在看窗外，其实一直在看玻璃上倒映着的他。

藤木游作没有想到，他来星尘大道那么多次，在观景平台上一直可以看见的那座令人艳羡的别墅就是鸿上了见的家。  
鸿上邸的主色调就是白色和透明。这座建筑的设计师对使用玻璃和水制造无界感显然有独到的见解，现代建筑材料与日式建筑意境被绝妙地融合在一起。  
游作还是第一次走进这么讲究的地方，他差点忘记在玄关把鞋子脱了。鸿上了见随手丢给他一双拖鞋，带他到楼上的房间去。  
二楼是卧室和储藏室，房间由纸门隔开，地上铺着榻榻米。鸿上了见让游作挑一个空房间住，游作二话不说选了了见卧室隔壁那个。  
“你先看看还有什么要的东西，有的话列好清单给我，我先去工作了。”鸿上了见安顿好高中生后就准备放羊。  
“什么工作？我能帮忙吗？”  
鸿上了见拒绝了他：“分析你的工作，我很少有采集大样本分析的机会。”  
游作意识到他说的是全校性考试的事情，原来他大动干戈只是为了收集数据。  
“这有什么用吗？”游作问。  
了见解释道：“我要估计你的智力和潜力，主要是潜力。要是你没有进步空间，你和机器哔也没有很大区别。”  
游作愣了一下才反应过来机器哔说的是他家扫地机器人：“……啊，这样啊，那你工作，早点睡。”  
鸿上了见点点头，转身去书房了。游作也回到他的房间里去。  
他从书包里把决斗盘拿出来：“ai，你是不是偷偷和扫地机器人聊天了？”  
伊格尼斯从容不迫地从决斗盘表面出现：“小游作呀，我们现在可是在敌人的大本营，要是你不想暴露自己，就要使用更‘AI’的交流方式哦。”  
游作皱眉：“什么？”  
Ai催着他把决斗盘带上：“准备好了吗，游作？Into the Vrains！”

藤木游作一直以为link vrains是SOL推出的一款搜索引擎，虽然他不太用，但他知道了见每天早上用这个东西看新闻。  
他没有想过自己的意识可以连接link vrains，而vrains里完全是一个小世界。Ai得意洋洋地递给他一杯珍珠奶茶。游作喝了一口，他在现实里没有喝过奶茶，也不知道是不是一样的味道。机器人吃了人类的食物后要花上不少功夫清洗自己的胃，所以游作不太喜欢吃东西，但在虚拟世界里就没有这些麻烦了。  
“尽管不太想承认，但revolver君是一个彻彻底底的好人啊，”ai感叹道，“和他老爸不一样哪。”  
游作停止喝奶茶：“爸爸？鸿上圣？”  
“凭你和revolver的关系你叫鸿上博士一声‘爸爸’也不算错，”ai说得无比诚恳导致游作无法判断他到底几个意思，“你可能不知道，你现在参与的这个所谓的国家人才计划是十年前由鸿上博士牵头的，目的是为创造一种新的语言，可以描述人类情感的语言。“  
“就是伊格尼斯的语言。“游作说。  
“没错！伊格尼斯的语言可以描述生命最本质的东西，是意识的语言，“ai得意洋洋地说，”所以我们伊格尼斯随着语言的诞生而诞生啦。“  
“我们？“游作已经对冲击性的事实感到麻木。  
“我还有五个同胞，但说实话我也不知道他们去哪里了，就像你不知道你的同学现在去干嘛了一样。“ai轻描淡写地说。  
“不可能只是不知去向的问题，汉诺又不是为了抓老鼠存在的，“游作发现ai企图浑水摸鱼，”你们在网络世界来去自由，要是对人类有任何不良企图……“  
他突然反应过来了：“vrains！人类的意识可以连接的网络世界，这里是伊格尼斯的主场。”  
“呃，没错，不是所有伊格尼斯都对人类友好……”ai遮遮掩掩地说，“不过，我还是希望你，不要背弃你的同类。”  
藤木游作板着脸断开了与vrains的连接。  
他的意识回到现实，他躺在鸿上了见家的榻榻米房间里，现在是凌晨一点多。  
游作听见什么动静，房间的门被小心地拉开，了见走了进来，他赤着脚，走路的时候没有一点声音。  
游作装作睡着，他不知道鸿上了见有什么事情，但鸿上了见只是替他掖好被角就轻手轻脚地走了。  
在这种时候，游作不太想思考伊格尼斯和自己的关系，他只想默默感受不熟悉的情感给予他的灼热与奇异的苦闷。


	9. Chapter 9

鸿上了见是校方会喜欢的合作伙伴，他嘴上说着只要游作一个学生，实际上还主动地接下了寒假小学期教信息竞赛班的活。原本整个学校的信息竞赛班只有寥寥十几个人，鸿上了见一来，教室都挤不下，许多学生自带凳子来听课。  
他的课代表藤木游作不得不在年级主任和教务处奔波忙碌，给他批了一个新的阶梯教室。鸿上了见在教室中心画了一块核心区域，点名册上的学生坐在这里，其他位置留给旁听生。  
问了见问题最勤快的不是正式学生，而是来旁听的几个女生。鸿上了见的态度一般就是：“藤木君，过来回答一下。”  
一开始游作会乖乖过来，后来他学会呛人了：“你怎么不回答？”  
鸿上了见理直气壮：“你就当我不会。”  
他们互怼的时候，来问问题的女生们会吃吃地笑，也不知道在笑什么。  
游作只有在回到星尘大道的鸿上邸时才会有一点和鸿上了见亲密的实感。大多数时候他起床去学校，鸿上了见要么时刚睡没多久，要么是还没睡。鸿上了见在家经常随随便便穿着T恤牛仔裤，毫无对冬天的敬意，要是出门——游作发现了，鸿上了见是个挺注重外表的人——也是要风度不要温度。游作对他大冬天穿七分裤的行为不理解，因为鸿上了见显然恒温动物，而且他也不缺买一条长裤子的钱。  
在信息竞赛班的同学面前，鸿上了见一点架子都没有，他只对游作行使自己的权威，丝毫不掩饰同学们的作业都是由游作批改这一事实。  
游作最近因为小组作业忙得团团转，他们组的项目是设计一个电脑游戏，好在赶上寒假期间的一项国际比赛。组内大概的想法是将决斗怪兽的卡片和迷宫地图结合在一起。游作完成了一套卡组构筑。托ai的福，一个简单的决斗者AI也很快有了雏形。制作游戏对游作来说没有什么困难，但他对混在一群人中交流自己的想法感到新奇——加入决斗怪兽的元素是财前葵提出的，结合迷宫的创意来自组内一名PRG游戏爱好者，游作只是很单纯地执行了他们的创意。收获称赞时，游作发自内心地说这些是大家的功劳。这也是藤木游作第一次理解没有人是一座孤岛。  
课外生活丰富起来唯一的遗憾是，他和了见相处的时间更短了。他们俩原本生活作息时间就是错开的，鸿上了见习惯于昼伏夜出，而游作正好相反。结果因为小组的同学在召唤他，游作不得不舍弃和了见一起吃晚餐的时间。游作再怎么缺心眼也不会用“我想和鸿上先生多呆一会”这种理由拒绝他们。  
气温再度无情下降的时候，他注意到鸿上了见精神有些萎靡。  
“了见，你感冒了吗？”游作问，他只有在人后才敢这么称呼鸿上了见。  
鸿上了见：“没有。”

鸿上了见是在逞强。  
他在下午上课前吃了感冒药，但似乎完全没有效果，嗓子疼得要命，鼻梁也很酸，他干脆把课改成小组讨论，让学生继续忙他们的项目，反正他该教的都教了，不会的去问藤木。  
没人对这项安排提出什么异议，只有游作有些担心地看了他一眼。  
下课后他们照旧去学校附近一条巷子里的咖啡厅改代码作业，藤木游作改，鸿上了见把脚翘在花枝型高脚桌的一片花叶上享受他的咖啡。  
他们的桌子正对着门，有客人进门的时候，门上的铃铛会凌乱地响起，带进来一阵冷风。冻得鸿上了见连打三个喷嚏。  
藤木游作从一堆代码中抬头，试图和鸿上了见对视，但鸿上了见不知怎么的有点心虚，故意挪开了目光。  
游作叹了口气，伸手碰了碰鸿上了见暴露在冷风里的脚踝，鸿上了见的脚踝和冰块是一个温度。  
“不感冒才怪。”游作说着把自己的围巾摘下来裹到鸿上了见的脚踝上，接着干他的活儿去了。  
鸿上了见看着游作那条深灰色的仿羊绒围巾，这是游作不知什么时候淘来的地摊货，他发誓他很想说几句感谢的话，但话到嘴边成了：“笨蛋，脚上围过了你还怎么围脖子？”  
游作一脸理所当然：“又没关系，你脚又不脏。”  
鸿上了见有种输牌的感觉。  
第二天，鸿上了见屈尊换了条长裤，还搭了一双到小腿肚的皮靴。弄得财前葵都来问游作，鸿上老师什么时候开始走西部风格了。  
藤木游作：“不知道，大概是知道冷了。”  
财前葵狐疑地看了他一眼，说道：“藤木君，你不会真的在和鸿上老师交往吧？”  
藤木游作瞬间一僵：“什么？”  
财前葵无辜地睁大眼睛，显得纯良无害：“藤木君从来不上学校论坛吗？上面有很多关于你们的八卦，偷拍的照片也挺多的。”  
游作张了张嘴，一句辩解的话也说不出来。  
放课后，鸿上了见照例约游作去了那家小咖啡厅。游作说这回的作业你自己改，然后霸占了鸿上了见的笔记本电脑，不动声色把学校论坛上关于他和了见的八卦楼炸了个精光。

大半个寒假就在轻松愉快的氛围中蹦蹦跳跳地过去，游作和他的队友们不负众望地搬回一座奖杯。同时，大赛的赞助商SOL在比赛最后，举办了link vrains最新功能的发布会。  
参赛的学生都得到了主办方赠送的最新款决斗盘，进入link vrains内虚拟世界的过程全球直播。  
所有人都对这个新功能赞叹不已，游作感到一阵不安。  
他从大赛的会场走出来，鸿上了见靠在一辆跑车上等他。游作和他一起穿越den city的主城区，飞驰在回家的路上。  
了见没有问他什么关于比赛的事情，想必他自己心里也有数，而游作一直没来由地觉得不安，让他懒得开口说话。他猜想可能是link vrains上线的缘故。他想，自己需要一个link vrains的账号，他需要找到那些伊格尼斯。  
鸿上了见是怎么看待伊格尼斯的呢？想必是不愿意容忍它们的存在的吧。游作抱住书包，感受到里面那个笨重的老式决斗盘的形状，ai大概在睡觉，总之没什么动静。  
跑车驶上跨海大桥时，就已经可以看见对面山坡上气派的鸿上邸。现在不是旅游季，也不是早晚高峰期，跨海大桥上的车辆少得让人不习惯，鸿上了见自然而然加了一脚油门，开上八十迈。  
大概在桥中心的位置，游作听见了轻微的爆破声，好像是什么金属绷断的声音。他望向鸿上了见。  
两颗汗珠从了见的鬓边滑落。  
“大意了。”鸿上了见咬着牙说。  
他从游作支行军床和自己一起睡的时候就有所察觉，他和游作似乎被什么人监视了。不然游作这种不怕冷的非生物要来蹭空调实属不合常理。但那个人应该属于第三方的小势力，所以只是默默观望，没有进一步行动。他和游作也就睁一只眼闭一只眼。让游作搬到鸿上邸也是为了躲开那个监视他们的人。  
鸿上了见一开始猜想对手是黑客，所以他最近都不敢开自动驾驶的车子，全部开手动档。没想到对方如此老派，剪断了他的刹车线。  
在这么巧合的时机，对手一定就在附近，鸿上了见咬着牙想，这次不一样，他们是想杀死我。  
“别慌，稳住方向盘，现在车不多……”游作刚开口，他们的车子就猛地向左侧一沉，顺势转了一个华丽的大圈，撞断了跨海大桥纤细美丽的白色护栏，冲出了桥面。  
“了见！”游作吼道。  
“知道了。”鸿上了见解开安全带跳出驾驶座，他启动了手腕上的分子变身仪，瞬间换上了一身白袍。在这样的高度下落水的冲击力足以把他的脊椎一节节震断，他只能赌一把。  
他的跑车在下一秒撞上突起的廊桥，炸成一团废铁。  
藤木游作看见鸿上了见在坠落，像一只白色的鸟。刚才他们的车子失控是因为爆胎，当然爆胎的原因也不是鸿上了见没有保养他的爱车。  
无论追捕他们的是什么人，对方都不是试探，而是想要杀死鸿上了见。  
凭着自己超常的视力，游作可以看见鸿上了见白衣上那个扎眼的红点。  
他朝反方向看去，打开了眼睛的夜视功能。跨海大桥底部的钢架结构处藏了一个人，游作只能从身型中判断那是个男人。  
他深呼吸，在空中做了几个略显滑稽的蛙泳动作，挡在了鸿上了见的背后。  
一枚子弹没入他的胸口，随即爆裂开，让他的心脏暴露在空气里。  
藤木游作从未有过一瞬如此感激自己并非血肉之躯，他有一颗钻石心脏，他无坚不摧。  
他可以保护一切他想保护的人。  
遥远的记忆突然地被触动，游作突然地想起一个声音。  
在他的意识诞生之初，在他痛苦地思考自己为何物时，有一个声音告诉他。

“三件事情，思考三件事情，然后活下去。”


	10. Chapter 10

“循环系统的压力正常了吗？”  
“正常，唤醒他吧。”

藤木游作重启时感觉不好，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，视觉系统的线路好像受潮了，眼前的景物间歇性变成黑白两色的。  
“你可总算醒过来了，再没动静我只好把你的整个内核换掉了。”说话的人是草薙翔一，Nagi Café的老板，曾经是个专业的内核修复师。  
游作试图从躺着的地方站起来，却差点因为半规管系统失灵来个平地摔，草薙扶了他一把，让他回床上坐着。游作发现他现在就在自己家里，就在自己的床上。  
“我看到新闻了，游作，”草薙说，“你欠我个解释，为什么掉进海里的是鸿上先生，连带你也给我进水了？”  
游作一愣，下意识摸了摸胸口那个洞的位置，洞已经补好了，他还是觉得哪里空荡荡的。  
“新闻里说了什么？”游作问。  
草薙把新闻里能知道的信息说了一遍，车祸是润滑油滴到刹车线上导致的刹车失灵造成的，鸿上了见福大命大，从那么高的地方摔进水里只是一条腿骨折。  
“他受伤了？”藤木游作急道。  
“这样的情况下能保命就不错了，”草薙说，“安心吧，他已经在医院好好躺着了，边上还有许多漂亮护士，日子比你都舒心。”  
“离开比赛会场后我们没有分开，一直在一起，出事的时候也是。第一，刹车失灵前我听见很轻的爆破声，有人安装了小型的定时炸弹；第二，我和了……鸿上这几天没有固定落脚点和出行路线，爆破的时间点不是巧合，只能说明对我们不利的人当时就在附近；第三，我在落水前看到桥下藏了一个男人，他想杀死鸿上，但被我阻止了，”藤木游作一口气说了好长一段话，“从我遇到了见算起，他已经遭遇了两次这种事，一次是作为revolver的时候，一次是作为了见自己的时候，我目前还不清楚两次事件的动机是否相同，但是了见现在……”  
草薙快被他绕晕了，连忙打断他：“这个你放心，鸿上先生那有人看着的，他很安全。”  
藤木游作意识到自己有点失态，停止了分析。他想起在他的自我意识觉醒前，草薙就是他的固定拍档，他不太清楚为什么草薙放弃了内核修复师优渥的待遇开热狗摊，他也懒得去追究背后的缘由，能有人保密为他做定期的内核保养就可以了，相对的，他也会帮草薙看店，或者去康复中心照顾草薙的弟弟草薙仁；在自我意识觉醒后，他在鸿上了见的指导下，辨析自己的情感，他给草薙的关键词是“兄长”。  
草薙看他恢复得差不多了，拍拍他的肩膀说：“下去谢谢带你回来的人。”  
藤木游作对此毫无印象，于是顺从地下楼去了。  
家里旧沙发上大摇大摆地坐着一位穿机车服的漂亮女性，机器哔尽职尽责地把削成兔子状的苹果端到茶几上。藤木游作扬眉，家用机器人原本的程序可没有这么高级，多半又是那个AI搞得鬼。  
“Hello~又见面了。”她听见地板被踩踏发出的声音，自然地抬头和游作对视了一眼。  
“是你。”游作认出了她。他和鸿上了见第一次被跟踪就是这个女人干的好事，之后藤木游作有调查过这个女人，只打探到一些没用的情报，比如以赏金猎人为职业，称自己的蠕虫病毒为“宠物”，业界的人叫她Ghost Girl之类的。  
“别那么凶嘛，高中生，”Ghost Girl对藤木游作的态度有点不满，“我可是把你从河滩上扛回来，还帮你那位叫了救护车的热心市民好不好？啊，不过鸿上先生的确提前给我打工费了。”  
游作把求证的目光转向草薙翔一，草薙耸耸肩，表示自己也不太清楚。  
“但打电话叫我来帮忙的就是艾玛小姐。”草薙告诉游作。  
游作记得自己中弹后砸在水面上，他的骨骼很给面子的撑住了这场冲击，但水已经从胸口的洞进入了他的内核，他的脑内立刻响起警报声，物理上那种。他还没来得及思考自己的处境就潜入一片漆黑的深水中去找鸿上了见。上了岸又马不停蹄开始急救，了见咳出水后他听见自己脑子里的机体状态警告虚弱地响了几声，然后断掉了，估计是线路受损。  
接着他就断片了。  
天色渐晚，草薙要回去照顾自家弟弟。游作送他出了门，艾玛还赖在游作家的沙发上不挪窝，甚至不见外地打开电视开始看晚间狗血连续剧，咯吱咯吱吃着烤肉味的薯片。游作坐到角落头里看网络上的消息。  
电视里的男主角和女主角搂在一起卿卿我我的时候艾玛突然想起来点什么似的问游作：“哎，那个高中生，你和你男朋友现在怎么样？”  
“我记得赏金猎人是不可以打听雇主的消息的。”游作努力板着脸，其实耳根子已经红了。  
“付我钱的是鸿上又不是你，我在打听你嘛，”艾玛无所谓地说，她露出一个坏坏的笑，“你喜不喜欢他啊？”  
游作：“你问这个干什么？”  
“八卦一下嘛~哎，你们到哪一步了？上本垒没有？”艾玛疯狂眼神暗示。  
游作：“本垒是什么意思？”  
艾玛向后一仰倒回沙发上：“好纯情啊高中生，我还以为你们下课都会聊这些东西呢。”  
游作：“本垒是什么意思？”  
艾玛翻个白眼：“不要复读，自己查去。”  
于是藤木游作怀着科学严谨的精神去网上搜了一圈，怀着科学严谨的精神给出答复：“上了。”  
“噗，真的吗？！我就随便一问要不要那么劲爆？！”艾玛从沙发上弹起来，“den city百万少女的梦破灭了？”  
“鸿上先生他，很受女孩子欢迎吗？”游作满脸写着不高兴。  
“当然啦，哎在我面前叫他‘了见酱’都没关系啦，鸿上又有钱，长得又帅，还那么聪明，哪个女孩子会不喜欢？唯一缺点就是年纪太小，像我这样的姐姐就知难而退啦，”艾玛看着自己的指甲油，豪迈地把脚敲在沙发靠背上，“我没听说鸿上谈过恋爱，搞不好他真的是GAY也说不准，不过，我觉得他更像‘嫁给工作’的类型哦。”  
“呐，游作，你觉得鸿上喜欢你吗？”艾玛停止看自己的指甲，认真地问游作。  
游作愣住了，他还从来没有考虑过这个问题。  
“难道，他不喜欢我吗？”藤木游作问。  
“你说说，你觉得他哪里表现的喜欢你呗。”艾玛循循善诱。  
藤木游作开始回忆。  
“我们一起喂鸽子。”  
“去广场的小孩子都会这么干。”  
“我们一起坐摩天轮，还拍了照。”  
“旅行社也让游客这么做。”  
“我们一起去咖啡厅。”  
“听起来像同事。”  
游作红着耳根子说：“我们……还……”  
“成年人有点需求不是很正常？”  
游作词穷了。  
艾玛乘胜追击：“你不觉得他只是想研究你吗？鸿上是这种人哦，他为了研究什么事情都干得出来，和小高中生谈个恋爱什么的也不是很大的代价对吧？”  
最后她说：“你不觉得你对鸿上的感情太无端了吗？你有没有想过这是为什么？”  
藤木游作被她说得心烦意乱，把沙发脚边的书包捞了起来。  
艾玛被他突然地靠近吓了一跳：“你干嘛？”  
藤木游作提着书包准备上楼：“洗澡睡觉。”  
艾玛翻个白眼瘫回沙发：“你洗澡还学习啊？”  
藤木游作不理她了。  
晚上艾玛是在沙发过夜的，藤木游作也不好意思请一位女士睡男孩子的床，从结果来看艾玛也不是很介意，毕竟按藤木家的构造只有客厅才能看电视。  
藤木游作理论上不需要睡眠，但他还是侧躺在床上看着发亮的手机屏幕发呆。床头的决斗盘里，ai探出半个身子怂恿道：“那么担心就干脆发个消息问问喽？”  
“这么晚，他会不会已经休息了？”游作问。  
“得了吧，他们搞计算机的最擅长不睡觉，他肯定醒着，”ai说，“你不敢我帮你打字，不介意吧？”  
“介意。”藤木游作说。不过他觉得ai说得有道理，于是翻出鸿上了见的联系电话开始组织语言。最后他在ai略带鄙视的目光下发了个“在吗？”。  
三秒之后鸿上了见挂了个电话过来，还是视频，吓得游作差点把手机甩飞了。Ai连忙躲回决斗盘里去。游作接受了视频请求。  
“我猜你不看到我是不会放心的。”那头的鸿上了见说。他看起来准备睡觉了，只是临时把枕头垫高，半躺着打个电话。  
即便隔着屏幕，藤木游作也感觉到鸿上了见的纵容，他忍不住羞愧了一秒，然后正色道：“你的腿没事吧？”  
鸿上了见笑笑。“是假新闻，无论是谁在找我，我希望他们能稍微放松警惕，”他把镜头换个方向，在被子里稍稍把双腿抬起来，“看，完全没事吧。”  
藤木游作这才放心了，他还“一不小心”从病床被子上的图案里知道了鸿上了见所在的医院，坐地铁就能到。  
这时候，鸿上了见那边响起一个女人的声音：“了见，你在十分钟前就应该睡觉了。”  
藤木游作就这样猝不及防和一位故人见了面。泷响子没收了鸿上了见的手机，离开病房，顺手把房间的门也带上了。  
“泷博士，”藤木游作犹豫了一下要用什么称呼，最终还是用了头衔，“我以为您现在在国外。”  
“听说了见出事，我连夜赶回来了，”泷响子道，“你放心，我有安全的渠道，不会给了见添麻烦。”  
游作关心的不是这个问题：“我明天来看看鸿上先生。”  
泷响子的反应意外地冷淡：“我建议你不要来，了见不一定想见你。”  
她说罢便挂断了电话，徒留藤木游作和他不争气的恋爱军师ai面面相觑。

泷响子挂断电话后轻轻叹了口气，回到了见的房间去把手机还给他。  
她整理好自己的情绪，轻声道：“就是他吗？”  
鸿上了见点头。泷响子注意到他躲开了自己的视线。  
“响子姐，我明白，在大义面前我的私心微不足道，但我无法说服自己不去在意藤木游作。我必须......”鸿上了见没有说下去。  
他不必说下去，泷响子心里有数。


	11. Chapter 11

冷，这是鸿上了见落水后的第一感觉。  
他努力地踩着水，保证口鼻部露出水面。有些落水者在惊慌失措下会伸手求救，但鸿上了见知道那是不对的，人能露出水面的体积有限，当然要保证头部露出水面，可以正常呼吸才行。  
但是真的很冷，寒冷在夺走他的热量，他慢慢地停止了挣扎，只靠求生欲勉强保持清醒，他觉得自己快要失去知觉了。  
在这么低的温度下，落水几乎意味着死亡，奇怪的是鸿上了见一点也不害怕。车子中弹时他不害怕，从几十米的高空落下来时他不害怕，现在他也不害怕。  
鸿上了见沉入一片黑暗中，黑色的水像挤入他肺部的沥青，害得肺泡燃烧起来，他闭上眼睛，感受着迫近死亡带来的痛苦，这对他来说是很新奇的体验。  
时间在黑暗中被拉长，不知道过了多久，鸿上了见在晕眩中感受到自己在上浮，自己脱离了黑暗，感受到氧气从嘴唇渡入他的肺。

鸿上了见缓缓睁开眼睛。  
入眼是一片洁白。他的脸上戴着氧气面罩，透明面罩随着他的呼吸规律地起雾，画着红十字的仪器发出咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的声音，泷响子托腮睡在他病床边的椅子上。  
他稍微动了一下泷响子就醒了。  
“了见？”她的声音里透着惊喜。  
鸿上了见本来想摘掉氧气面罩，但他的胳膊酸得抬不起来，不适感一股脑涌了上来。特别是鼻腔里轻微的溺水感，害他皱了好几次眉头。  
“你先好好休息，这边的事情有我料理，”泷响子轻轻地按住他的肩膀，“幸亏救援及时，你身体没有什么损伤，可能是因为之前就有感冒症状，现在会很不舒服。”  
鸿上了见眨眨眼睛，听话地躺着。在疲劳呼唤他入睡前，他在想：  
藤木游作现在怎么样了？

次日，藤木游作按照昨天窥探来的线索找到了鸿上了见所在的医院。医院的门口有位老人在卖花。她问游作是不是来探病的，游作点点头，她便建议游作带束花去。  
探病这种人情世故的事情游作也是第一次做，完全不知道要遵循什么礼节，但送花应该不会出什么问题。游作挑了一束百合，泛着粉色的洁白花朵间点缀着勿忘我小花，用一层报纸和一层牛皮纸包着，说不上太好看。藤木游作尽力了。  
捧着鲜花，再加上一张好脸，藤木游作打听鸿上了见的病房号也就不算很难。鸿上了见是本市小有名气的青年才俊，此番事故又恰好发生在他卸下短期教职之后，新闻里对他的学生，藤木游作其人，也轻描淡写提过几笔。游作运气不错，值班的护士非常年轻，对他也有点印象，心一软也就放藤木游作上楼去了。  
藤木游作很顺利到了鸿上了见所在的楼层。  
这一层全是单人病房，住的人很少，游作很轻易就在病房门口的牌子上找到了鸿上的名字。病房没有上锁，藤木游作一推就进去了。先映入眼帘的是一个小客厅，配有沙发和茶几，看起来是陪护人员过夜的地方。鸿上了见在更里面的房间里。  
藤木游作想也没想就推开了通往里间的小门，鸿上了见背着他正在穿外套，完全没有发现异样：“响子姐，出院手续这么快就好了吗？”  
他微笑着理好领子，回头看见捧着花的藤木游作，笑容微微一收，多出一点惊讶的成分来。  
藤木游作刚想开口，门外传来高跟鞋急促地踏在地上的声音。  
“了见！”泷响子急匆匆地走进来，估计是看见门开着有些不放心，但看见藤木游作她更不放心一些，“藤木，你怎么在这里？”  
“我昨天说我会来看看了见，给您添麻烦真是不好意思。”藤木游作硬邦邦地说，他再迟钝也感觉到了泷响子对他的不待见，他不太明白为什么，泷响子就算是鸿上了见的长辈也不应该阻止他俩自由恋爱。  
泷响子不想理会游作这块水泼不进的硬石头，她转向了见问：“了见，你还在和机器人玩幼稚的游戏吗？你应该告诉他实情，即便他不具备自由意志你也不应该戏耍他。”  
鸿上了见笑笑，本来就薄的嘴唇抿成一条线：“我不是有意的。”  
藤木游作盯着鸿上了见，露出不解的表情。可是鸿上了见转过身去背对着他，完全没有解释的意思。  
还是泷响子看他可怜才说的：“这是了见的错，他给你安装的程序，是定向的。”  
“什么意思？”游作皱眉。  
“意思是安装上那个程序，你爱上，或者说自以为爱上的人一定会是鸿上了见，”泷响子的眉眼间带着怜悯，“对不起，游作，你误会了，你所拥有的感情并不是……你想的那样，那不是真的。”  
如果说你告诉一个人类他此生信仰的东西是虚假的，那么这个人类的举动很好预测，他可能会哭，可能会绝望，诸如此类的：但如果把同样的情况套在机器人身上就不好说，毕竟你甚至不清楚它是否有信仰这种东西。  
藤木游作以可怕的平静接受了泷响子的说法。  
他走到鸿上了见背后，掰着了见的肩膀把他转过来：“这是真的吗？”  
鸿上了见直视着他的眼睛，藤木游作可以看见自己的影子倒映在了见那双浅蓝色的眼眸中。  
鸿上了见说“是的”，藤木游作在他眼睛里看不出一丝说谎会有的畏缩。  
从未体验过的情感从心脏里涌出来，藤木游作恶狠狠把手里的花束拍到鸿上了见怀里。鸿上了见下意识接住了花，眼泪鼻涕“刷”地流了下来。  
本来打算生气的藤木游作和本来打算看戏的泷响子都吓了一跳，鸿上了见急急忙忙把花放到床上，从身后的小桌子上找纸巾。纸巾盒子恰好不在那里，泷响子想起什么,小跑着到外面小客厅的茶几上把纸巾拿过来救急。  
鸿上了见全程低着头，不想藤木游作看见自己狼狈的表情，藤木游作只能手足无措地站着，等鸿上了见稍微缓过来了他才小心翼翼地问：“你怎么了？”  
“泣不成声”的鸿上了见没好气地瞪了他一眼，可惜眼泪汪汪的不具备一点儿杀伤力：“花粉过敏。”  
然后添乱的高中生就被泷响子赶出了病房。  
藤木游作失魂落魄地走到空无一人的地铁站里，感觉自己的书包里有什么东西在扭来扭去，好像有小动物想出来。他打开书包的搭扣，把决斗盘掏了出来。Ai钻出来问：“你想不想去吃海盐冰淇淋？”  
“不想，”游作答，他现在可以在link vrains的世界里食用虚拟的食物，不过他依旧没有饕餮的需求，“你有事吗？”  
“人家这不是怕你不开心嘛，吃甜食对心情好。”ai有点委屈，藤木游作这家伙总是浪费别人的好心。  
游作平静地说：“谢谢，还好。”  
Ai过了一会才反应过来游作的意思是“我的心情还好”。  
“我简单地思考了一下。第一，了见雇佣了ghost girl，故意让我怀疑自己的感情；第二，安排泷响子演今天这出戏，让我否定自己的感情；第三，得出结论，了见不想让我继续在他身边，”藤木游作对云里雾里的ai说，“原因显而易见，他最近的处境不安全，他想让我远离他免受牵连。”  
Ai的脑袋上挂着一颗虚拟的汗珠：“你真自信啊。”  
“我们只要回去，帮了见把这次事件解决，他就没有理由让我离开了。”藤木游作自顾自说。  
Ai很想问问他是不是这次进水害他的playmaker大人脑子短路了，但ai的情商说不定比游作还高，知道自己没有眼力见是会被捏死了，所以它选择闭嘴。  
高中生回到家就钻进了小房间开始工作，ai胆战心惊地看着他开始对抗汉诺的防火墙。  
将近午夜的时候藤木游作才算成功突破。“要是草薙哥在就轻松多了。”高中生小声说。  
“被revolver发现你就死定了。”ai忧虑地说。游作摔坏了是可以修，但要是鸿上了见冲进来把游作肢解了再弃尸荒野，修复起来还是有难度。唯一值得庆幸的是，草薙不至于和乌鸦抢机器人碎片。  
“那也是明天早上的事情，”游作无所谓地说，“麻烦你帮我查查了见个人的行程。”  
“诶？为什么？鸿上了见会有危险不是因为他是反机器人组织的首领吗？”ai问。  
藤木游作正在争分夺秒浏览他能找到的一切信息，并没有解释的闲情逸致：“快去。”  
Ai滑稽地敬个礼，开始它的任务。  
等游作把汉诺的资料翻了个底朝天，又小心翼翼地尽可能物归原处。Ai说游作完全没他自己说得那么硬气，不然他不会好心帮汉诺整理资料，藤木游作不可置否，但脚底抹油比打嘴仗重要。  
“我发现了一些你可能会感兴趣的东西哦，小游作，”ai把获取的信息消化掉，准备和游作互通有无，“我在revolver的私人电脑里找到了这个。”  
Ai直接把文件夹发送到了游作的脑内。藤木游作还不太习惯所谓“AI的交流方式”，还是在电脑上打开了这份文件。  
游作有印象：“是他和我提过的有关丧子家庭的项目，我记得项目的名称是……”  
“LOST，这里有LOST项目六个试验家庭的文件。”  
“还有批注和阅览的痕迹，了见在追查这个事件。”游作皱眉。文件里除他以外的五人，一个熟悉的名字赫然在列。  
草薙仁。  
“我没有想到我和草薙哥还会因为这件事有联系。”游作坦白道。  
鸿上了见功课做得很足。游作能从文件的批注和整理里看出他思考的脉络，目前可知的是名叫美优的少女和草薙仁都在十年前陷入不明原因的昏迷。就了见的情报看，草薙仁的状态还算不错，至少有康复的迹象，美优则是完全没有起色。余下的三人中，一个标注了“死亡，原因待查”，一个游作完全不认识，还有一个……  
“我觉得他有点眼熟。”游作指着照片对ai说，照片是鸿上了见不知从什么途径搞到的近照，眉眼间还能看出点小时候的样子，发型和气质几乎可以说是判若两人。  
Ai说：“你没看出来吗？”  
游作盯着照片看了一会儿，说：“他穿着我们学校的制服。”  
“没错，”ai说，“穗村尊，单看现在的样子完全想不到他曾经是个不良呢，明天去会会他吧。”


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章没有很多游了元素......

有种回到原点的感觉，藤木游作想。  
之前一直执着于自己的过去，找到了LOST项目的资料，之后又因为线索匮乏不了了之，没想到自己会再次打开尘封的档案去追踪。  
“说起来你之前为什么不看看其他人的资料呢？”ai问游作。  
“我不知道其他人的现状，要是我擅自窥探，破坏他们现在的生活那就糟了，”藤木游作说，“如果我对自己的过去不那么在意，我也希望过去的人不要来打扰我。”  
“那你为什么要在意过去呢？现在也挺好的呀。”ai继续问。  
“我不知道。”藤木游作说。就这点他对ai倒没什么隐瞒。从理性角度出发，只要保有基本常识，其他记忆要不要是很无所谓的事情。游作自己也不明白为什么他要被过去牵着跑，在这时他想起命悬一线时脑海里响起的声音。  
“三件事情，思考三件事情，然后活下去。”  
藤木游作的思考被ai懒洋洋的声音打断了：“上学啊~久违的感觉呢，好多穿着同样衣服的人走在一起！”  
“闭嘴，你太吵了，会被发现的。”藤木游作无情地说。  
中午游作照例去天台，开门时却看见一个有点眼熟的身影。他皱眉，所幸那人没有发现他，游作默默把门掩上，敲敲手腕上决斗盘的外壳，ai伸了个懒腰冒出来。  
“为什么穗村尊会在那里？”他冷着脸问。  
Ai慌慌张张地说：“你放心，对方没有恶意，不过想见一面。”  
“你不怕暴露自己？”  
“他身边也有我的同类，我不确定它是哪一位，但它主动用伊格尼斯的暗号联系我，一般人不可能破解，”ai邀功似的补充一句，“我没有直接联系那个前不良哦，我和他的伊格尼斯接头。它告诉我穗村尊也想见见你。”  
藤木游作迟疑片刻，还是离开了。他去了体育用品仓库后面喝了保养液，假装什么都没有发生。  
然而他在放学的时候察觉到有人跟在他身后，他一回头就看见穗村尊闪进空教室的身影。他叹了口气，转身也进了那个教室。  
穗村尊在他突然现身的前一秒还在和谁讨论什么，见他出现连忙噤声，僵硬地打了个招呼：“哟，playmaker！”  
不知道为什么ai喜欢用playmaker这个名字称呼游作，这是他诞生之初的代号。后来他才有了“藤木游作”这个名字，而且这个名字进入了整个城市的管理体系，真切地生活着。能知道playmaker，看来是ai联系了对方。  
出乎游作意料的，穗村尊抬手，他的手腕上也有一个老式决斗盘。一只伊格尼斯从决斗盘里升起，它和ai长得很像，只不过身上的纹路是暗红的。  
Ai也从游作的决斗盘里蹦出来：“原来是你这家伙！”  
对方显然对“这家伙”的称呼不是很满意：“在这个世界，我的名字是不灵梦。不屈之灵，未入幻梦。和某些小可爱的名字可不一样！”  
“你说谁小可爱啊！”ai抗议。  
“明明只是你擅自给自己的称呼嘛……”穗村尊吐槽。  
游作对于突然变得吵闹的气氛很不习惯，他有些生硬地问对方他们是否是为了lost事件而联络的。  
“这里闲人太多，我们去换个安静的地方说话。”不灵梦无视了他的搭档。

“这就是安静的地方吗！！”ai嚷嚷道。  
“你不说话就是了。”不灵梦道。  
“所以我们为什么要到这里来，我有不好的回忆。”ai垂头丧气地说。  
不灵梦对自己的提议颇为自得：“空中旋转的巨大车轮，还有什么地方比这里更适合交换情报？”  
游作坐在穗村尊的对面，看着Den City的景色发呆。  
穗村尊打断它们的拌嘴：“差不多可以了，不灵梦。”  
“你，”游作突然问，“你也是机器人吗？”  
穗村尊动作一僵。  
藤木游作看出他的不安：“我没有别的意思，你和lost项目有关联，所以我以为我们是一样的。”  
穗村尊生硬地说：“藤木同学是机器人？”  
游作把手指按在缆车窗边凸起的尖角上狠狠地划了一道，他没有流血，从伤口，或者说破损处，可以看见合金骨骼。  
“喂，会痛的吧！”穗村尊难以置信地看向游作。  
“这样说明比较快。”游作从书包里拿出一管粘合剂，往手指上抹了一点。  
游作利落地处理完自己的伤口，穗村尊才开口说：“我和你是一样的。”  
“我在六岁时发生了骨骼的病变，医生说我发病年龄太小，未来症状会很严重。后来一群人找到我的父母，劝说他们加入lost项目，说我以后还是有可能像普通孩子一样跑跑跳跳的，”穗村尊笑了笑，“没有父母会拒绝这样的条件。”  
“你被治愈的方式就是被改造成了机器人。“  
穗村尊下意识打了个冷战：“但是lost项目的真实目的不是医疗，我在实验室被非法拘禁了长达半年的时间。期间发生了很多事情，即便现在我也不理解他们做了什么。”  
“半年？”游作在脑子里记下，这是一个新信息，“你的家人没有采取措施吗？”  
“我被警察救出来的时候才知道过了半年，我的父母在那段时间遭遇横祸双双去世，爷爷奶奶以为我在接受治疗，据说实验室方一直在安抚他们，所以没有报警。”穗村尊说。  
“所以你也不知道报警人是谁？”  
“是的，要是知道我一定会好好感谢他。”  
“其他人呢？”  
“不清楚，送回家或者孤儿院吧。你不记得了吗？”穗村尊问。  
游作摇头，他的早期记忆十分混乱，零散而不成逻辑，比较清楚的一段是在乌烟瘴气的网吧黑进市政的数据库修改自己的死亡证明，拼命找有关自己的信息，一有人来就假装在玩五子棋。  
穗村尊听了游作的故事，忍不住笑了起来。  
“我没有那么有趣的经历，我得救后之后和爷爷奶奶一起生活，他们知道我的身份。当然这不是什么好事，他们没有张扬，”他说，“我还挺羡慕你的，我的意识重生的细节我记得清清楚楚。“  
“这些细节有什么特别之处吗？“游作越发觉得自己无知。  
穗村尊小小吃了一惊，但还是耐心解释：“我们的自我意识虽然复制自真正的人类，但是在机体中还是会经历一个重构的过程，这个过程像在冶金炉里滚一圈一样痛苦。据不灵梦推测，很少有意识可以经受住这一轮考验，大多数在半途就湮灭了。这也是我们对遇见同类不抱希望的原因。“  
藤木游作沉默了片刻，道：“那我还挺幸运。“  
“我们俩都很幸运。我至今不知道是什么契机促使我的幸存，因为我觉得我不算意志很坚定的人，“穗村尊笑了起来，”不过我还是很羡慕藤木同学，这些坏事情忘掉也好。“  
ai跳出来：“你直接叫他游作就好啦，不用那么生分。”  
穗村尊笑了起来：“那游作直接叫我尊就可以啦。”  
“太好了，尊，迈出了融入新环境的第一步，”不灵梦的第一句话是对尊说的，尊还没来得及笑，它就转向游作，“别看这家伙是个电脑白痴，其他方面还是很强的，打架也不会拖后腿，有要出力的地方尽管吩咐他就对了。”  
“你又说我坏话。”尊抱怨道。  
“实话实说而已。况且游作不会因此看不起你的。”不灵梦继续刺激尊。不会读空气的藤木游作甚至顺着它的意思点点头，弄得穗村尊哭笑不得。  
他们两个闹得挺开心，游作突然问道：“为什么？”  
不灵梦和穗村尊齐刷刷把目光投向游作。  
“要是想忘记过去继续生活，拒绝我的请求是不是更好？”游作问  
不灵梦看看游作又看看ai，道：“这是什么机器人的傻话吗？”  
Ai摇头表示自己也一头雾水。  
“痛苦的事情不想起来是最好的，不是吗？”游作说。  
穗村尊摇头：“知道真相才是最好的。”  
回到地面上后他们便分道扬镳，穗村尊近期借住在亲戚家，他怕晚回去让他们担心，匆匆离开了。  
游作沿着江堤吹风，他打算走一站路再上地铁。  
能遇到态度积极的穗村尊是一项重大的突破，他甚至对事件保有记忆，这无疑给藤木游作提供了突破点。不灵梦答应会把穗村尊记得的事情整理好发邮件给他。游作发现穗村尊的一切网络社交都是不灵梦代劳的。穗村尊是个超级电白，不灵梦担心他会和现在的年轻人格格不入，于是亲自替他料理各种网络社交。  
游作发现自己读表情的能力似乎提高了，他可以看出来，穗村尊抱怨不灵梦的时候其实是挺高兴的。他们喜欢对方，一目了然，藤木游作想。长久以来他身边的人类只有一个鸿上了见，而鸿上了见的表情他总是读不懂，他看不出鸿上了见真实的想法，他都快忘了人还有单纯的品种。在游作的记忆里，了见情绪外露的次数屈指可数，大多数时候是半真半假的让他摸不着头脑，不过圣诞节那天在车里那会儿他应该是真的在生游作的气。  
游作突然想起一点。  
鸿上了见看到伊格尼斯语时的表情，那种表情叫怀念。


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不灵尊友情向要素

“尊，觉得游作是什么样的人？”不灵梦问道。它悠哉游哉地享受着晚风，代价就是穗村尊要一直端着胳膊。  
“还挺不错的，不过我总觉得游作和我不一样。”穗村尊有些不好意思地说。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“总觉得，游作很缺乏作为‘机器人’的常识，”穗村尊解释道，“你有没有从他说的话里发现，他对自己一无所知，他也不受三定律束缚。”  
不灵梦颔首：“的确，他甚至可以在普通的情况下伤害自己。理论上只有在人类遇到生命威胁时，机器人才被允许伤害自己……”  
“更重要的是，他不记得意识诞生时的事情了，”穗村尊说，“不知道是好事还是坏事。”  
不灵梦好像想起起什么，但他没有说出来。他说：“无论多痛苦，那都是一段重要的回忆吧。”  
“不过那些都不是重点，我认为游作，很像个人，”穗村尊靠在堤坝上，说了一句傻傻的话，“你听见他问我们的问题了吗？为什么不拒绝他的请求，这个问题太人类了。”  
“对于游作来说，他首先是个人类，其次才是机器人。”  
穗村尊抬头看着天空，对不灵梦说：“我一直觉得强调人类和机器人之间的界线是很愚蠢的。特别是有些人用‘爱’来区分他们和我们，毕竟‘爱’也不是没有缘由的，如果人类也有系统日志，那么连爱情也有迹可循。我们看待感情这东西，比人类清楚得多。”  
“那你觉得什么是‘爱’呢？”不灵梦问。  
穗村尊想了想，说：“把对方在我的程序里设定为第一顺位，哪怕灰飞烟灭也记得他。你呢？”  
不灵梦失笑：“太夸张了，我觉得，一起散步就够了。”   
“你好像比我更有人情味呢。”  
不灵梦受了称赞却有些不自在。  
“我提醒你，你要尽快从叔叔婶婶家搬出来，”他咳嗽一声，“不然你的身份迟早暴露。”  
“知道啦知道啦。”

”ai漂浮在半空中游作观察游作的工作。他们现在身处link vrains的虚拟空间内，游作正在测试他和ai开发的防护程序。  
SOL的防火墙表面上无懈可击，然而在伊格尼斯们的技术下还是稍显稚嫩，藤木游作希望能借ai的力量找到保护link vrains的方法。  
无所事事的ai觉得无聊了就开始闲聊：“尊说意识的重构需要契机，游作你有什么见地吗？”  
Ai已经做好了游作根本不理会自己的准备，结果游作把手里的活儿放下了开始思考这个问题，这倒叫他有些受宠若惊。  
他想起了坠桥时，在生死一线想起的声音。  
“三件事情，思考三件事情，然后活下去。”  
那声音刺破了虚伪的迷雾，伴随光明而生，在游作的记忆里被美化得像上帝，即便那声线明显地属于孩子。  
他从没仔细想过那声音的归属，因为那会儿他满腹心思都在鸿上了见身上。但现在想来……  
“我记得一个声音，他让我思考三件事情，然后活下去，”游作对ai说，“很奇怪，我觉得他就是我的契机。我必然也经历过重构的痛苦，但想起那声音时我心里只有勇气。”  
Ai吐槽：“这就是你‘三点’‘三点’口癖的由来吗？”  
“应该吧，”游作说话的时候已经结束了程序的最后一块拼图，“你攻击我试试。”  
Ai斟酌着选择了一种恶意程序，这道程序在link vrains的具象化下化作一道紫色闪电击中游作。  
游作恢复意识的时候他已经回到了热狗车里。  
“还是失败了。”他说出显而易见的事实。  
“比上次还惨，直接强制登出了。”ai在决斗盘里眨眨眼睛。  
“多谢你手下留情。”游作有点郁闷，他也不是没心没肺，早察觉出ai想要他的账号死亡也是轻而易举。  
自己的能力和伊格尼斯科技之间的鸿沟还是令他有些难以接受。  
他还没来得及失落完，草薙慌慌张张从热狗车外跑进来。  
“游作，你没事吧？”  
藤木游作点点头：“完全没事，ai有分寸的。”  
草薙一头雾水：“这事儿和ai有关系？”  
游作：“？”  
他跟着草薙来到热狗车外，今天link vrains上有决斗嘉年华，许多人聚集在喷泉广场的大屏幕前看直播。  
游作看着屏幕上显示的画面。大量数据化作风暴侵袭了link vrains，不慎卷入风暴的账号也被撕成碎片成为了它的养分，唯有少数技术高超的决斗者借着风暴的力量继续比赛。  
“草薙哥，我回去一下。”游作转身跑回了热狗车，试图返回link vrains，但他发现这是徒劳。  
“我无法登入，系统显示正在维护。”他对ai说。  
“你那么着急干什么？这说不定就是sol在测试新项目嘛。”ai撇撇嘴。  
游作笃定地说：“不是的，我……”  
他很少见地卡壳了，ai等了他半天，问：“你什么？”  
游作也觉得自己没来由的紧张有些无谓，只好说：“没什么，在数据风暴里也可以进行决斗吧。”  
“对呀对呀，也许就是sol推出什么新功能了嘛。”ai是这么推测的。  
果不其然，翌日sol就发出通告，声称昨天的意外是在测试新功能。藤木游作放学后去决斗部练练手，部里的岛直树给了他一个猝不及防的拥抱，兴奋得吱哇乱叫。  
藤木游作一脸冷漠地掏出卡组，开始愉快地虐菜。  
晚上回家前他照例去草薙的热狗车那边看看有什么需要帮忙的，却遇到了一个意想不到的人。  
“了见？”游作一脸错愕。  
“一起走一段？”鸿上了见微笑着提议道。  
藤木游作：“好的。”  
他答应的爽快，之后却有点后悔。他没想好要怎么面对鸿上了见。  
鸿上了见却对他的小心思熟视无睹，在体会别人的情绪上，鸿上了见连机器人也不如。他保持着自己的步调大踏步向前走，藤木游作小跑几步才跟上。  
“昨天link vrains 的事情你听说了吗？”藤木游作开始没话找话。汉诺骑士作为黑客组织在link vrains 上自然也有活动，甚至追随者为众——一半是因为首领Revolver的魅力，一半是因为汉诺大杀器破解龙的魅力。身为领导的鸿上了见在link vrains中手眼通天，这么大的事情没有他不知道的道理。  
鸿上了见说：“我就是为此而来的。”  
他哑着嗓子解释。“昨天有七个人卷入了数据风暴中，其中有一个，说来惭愧，是汉诺的新人。我的人去线下探望他，发现他出现有flashback的症状，似乎在精神上出了问题，难以区分网络和现实。所以昨天我们连夜去了解了剩余六人的情况，他们的症状大同小异，”鸿上了见皱着眉头清清嗓子，藤木游作听出来他大概是感冒了，“数据风暴的出现显然超出了sol的掌控范围，他们目前只是怀着侥幸心理，给钱宁事息人罢了。”  
喷泉广场离游作家也不远，他们两个步调快的没一会儿就走到了。  
鸿上了见没有上楼的意思，他将一张游戏卡带似的东西交给藤木游作：“这是一套保护程序，做的比较赶，你可以自己改改。祝你好运。”  
他送完东西就想走，藤木游作急了一把抓住他的手腕。  
鸿上了见视线下移，看了游作的手一眼，然后抬眼对上游作的眼睛，带着无声的警告。  
“请不你要走。”藤木游作鼓足勇气说。  
鸿上了见试图抽回手，未果。他怒道：“我还有……”  
藤木游作踮起脚，用嘴唇封住了他的话语。  
有那么一瞬间，鸿上了见只听得见自己鼓噪的心跳。但是正好经过一群流里流气的不良少年，看见有人在接吻就欢呼着鼓掌、吹口哨，把粉红旖旎全化为羞恼。鸿上了见最讨厌被人瞎起哄，努力挣扎着要逃跑，奈何力气拼不过藤木游作，只能被他抱着。  
等藤木游作亲够了把人放开，鸿上了见反射性后退了三步和他拉开距离。  
“了见，”藤木游作伸手，“我知道你不想因为自己的事情牵连我，但我是机器人，我不会死。你大可不必这么做。”  
鸿上了见听了他的话，表情微妙地软化了些，但很快他想起了什么。  
“我没有你想象的那么善人。”他说。  
直觉告诉藤木游作，鸿上了见必定又在什么信息上超越了他。真奇怪，明明用脑子就可以连接互联网的人是我，但我就是不如他，藤木游作这么想。他无礼地直视鸿上了见的眼睛，我们的小机器人虽然不解风情一如往昔，但他早就不那么单纯到蠢了。  
了见的虹膜颜色很浅，像星尘大道的浅海在朝阳中波光粼粼。但他看得出来，名为“痛苦”的灰霾在鸿上了见的眼眸中蔓延，撕碎了他的心防从瞳孔中溢出。这番共情是如此的强烈以至于他的内心也感受到了相同的痛苦。  
机器人无意识攥紧了胸口的衣服，在他发问之前，鸿上了见闭上眼睛回吻了他。  
藤木游作维系着最后一点理智和鸿上了见上楼。他的脑子快炸了，因为ai一直在嚷嚷。  
“让我出去！让我离开这里！”他在游作的脑海里说。  
藤木游作把决斗盘摘下来丢到沙发上，和鸿上了见一起回了他的房间。  
他的思绪不由自主地飘回那个寒冷的圣诞节，想起那次除了气氛什么都不太好的做爱，而现在虽说是倒春寒的时候，樱花已经开了。  
鸿上了见脱掉上衣，把外套和线衫甩到椅子背上。  
藤木游作亲吻他的指尖。  
“我爱你。”他低声说。


End file.
